Harry Potter and the Light in the Darkness
by mochastwocents
Summary: After defeating Voldemort in the DOM, Harry learns that everything in his life had been a lie so he embarks on a new life in a new country, with a new mate. Upon learning their is more than one Dark Lord he's prophesied to defeat, Harry must learn to put his faith in others if he's going to overcome the darkness. Alpha/Beta/Omega AlphaMori OmegaHarry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Aftermath

Sunday, 16th of July 2006 – Little Whinging, Surrey, England

After defeating the Dark Lord, life was supposed to be smooth sailing. Life should not have him back at 4 Privet Drive inside Dudley's second bedroom lying on a twin bed with a lumpy mattress with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling while contemplating how badly fate had screwed with his life. Death would be preferable than living with the despair of knowing his stupidity had caused the death of his godfather. Not only had he lost Sirius, but he had also learned that everything he had thought about himself, his life, his friends, had been nothing but a lie.

Harry James Potter reached for the wand underneath the too thin pillow and twirled it around his fingers. It would be so easy to put the wand to his temple and utter the unforgivable. He knew he could do it, he had enough power, enough hate for the curse to work. Doing so, would ensure that the next time he opened his eyes he'd be with his parents and Sirius and then everything would be over and he'd be blessedly free.

He had never been free.

An angry, high-pitched hoot cut across the silence, breaking his somber thoughts. Harry flinched and looked across the darkened bedroom to see the white of Hedwig's coat as she sat perched on the edge of his desk. Even in the darkness, piercing amber eyes glared at him. Hedwig snapped her bill and made clacking sounds before she flew over and used her wing to cuff him on the back of his head as she knocked his wand out his hand.

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid," Harry told his only friend, his voice raspy from disuse. "If I do it, if I end everything, they'd win. I can't give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me."

Pleased he wouldn't do anything stupid, at least for now, Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately before she flew back to the desk.

Harry placed his hands back under his head and went back to staring at the ceiling unable to relax and fall asleep. Maybe a large mug of tea would help. He turned to Hedwig.

"I'm going down to make tea, coming?"

Hedwig barked softly in response and together they crept down the stairs, making sure to avoid the creaky step. The door was unlocked. When Harry returned to the Dursleys Friday Uncle Vernon tried his usual crap and attempted to lock away his trunk and lock him inside his bedroom. In a burst of wandless magic, Harry waved his hand, silenced his Uncle, and stuck him to the ceiling. The Dursleys hadn't spoken a word to him since, which was just what he wanted. Even still, Harry made as little noise as possible as to not awaken his relatives and tempt fate. Once inside Aunt Petunia's immaculate kitchen, Harry put on the kettle and searched the cupboards for biscuits. Several minutes later, he returned carrying two mugs of builder's tea with plenty milk and sugar for him and Hedwig and a plate of chocolate digestive biscuits for them to share.

Stepping inside his bedroom, Harry froze. In the few minutes it had taken to make tea, someone had invaded his space. It hadn't been the Dursleys, they wouldn't have been able to get past the ward he'd placed on the doorway. It had been someone magical. Since his defeat of Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic, his magical power had quadrupled thanks to Voldemort unlocking his magical potential and removing the blocks placed upon him during his attempt to possess him. Now, Harry was more in tune with his magic than he'd ever been. He could literally feel the magical disturbance in the air, though he couldn't pinpoint the cause. Turning on the light and grabbing his wand, he cast several diagnostic charms around himself and the room and couldn't find any traps or anyone lurking unseen in the corners, though an envelope sat on his pillow.

Running his wand over the envelope, he went through every detection charm he could come up with. The letter appeared clean. He took the letter in his hand only to gasp when he recognized the writing on the heavy, expensive parchment.

Sirius Black. This letter had been written by his Godfather. He shuddered and blinked back tears.

Was it real?

Could it be a joke?

Sirius had died four weeks ago inside the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He could not be alive no matter how much Harry wanted him to be. According to the Unspeakables who worked inside the Death Chamber, once you fell through the veil that separated life from death there was no returning. Yet, here he sat with a letter from Sirius in his shaking hands.

Uncaring if it was a trap he'd been unable to decipher, Harry ripped open the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Pup,_**

**_If you are reading this, I have died and you are back at the Dursleys. No matter how I died, do not grieve for me. I knew my time would be short the moment I realized what your living conditions were truly like and how little you knew of your heritage and the magical world. Frankly, I saw it coming. But, what type of godfather would I be if knowing my time was short, I didn't prepare my godson for life without me. I wasn't a Marauder just because of my good looks!_**

**_I cannot say more in this letter though._**

**_Harry this is the most important thing I can ever tell you. No matter what, no matter who trust no one. No one, pup. Peter was not the only friend who turned into a rat. Do not eat or drink anything you did not prepare yourself. Be careful what you say or do. You are being watched, always._**

**_It will happen the Monday after your return from Hogwarts._**

**_Be ready. Be prepared to leave._**

**_Love _**

**_Sirius_**

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he clutched the letter to his chest and curled up on the bed.

"Sirius," he whimpered.

Sirius had known and sought to protect him. Sirius hadn't been a part of the plans against him. To have proof that Sirius had really been on his side meant more to Harry than anything in the world. Harry had already learned that there was no one he could trust, not Ron, not Hermione, not Remus, not Dumbledore, not the Weasleys, not anyone. His entire life had been a lie. A lie orchestrated by one Albus Dumbledore.

After Sirius had fallen through the veil, Harry chased after Bellatrix Lestrange, only to meet Voldemort. When Voldemort attempted to possess Harry, he had ripped through Harry's weak defenses. Snape had spent a year weakening his mind either for his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort or for his own selfish purposes. Whatever his reasons, because of Snape, Voldemort had an easy time tearing through his shields. But what no one had suspected that while doing so every oblivation, every mind-altering spell Harry had been placed under from the time of his parents death had been destroyed. Once that happened, power he'd never known surged through his body and he became strong enough to fight back. Harry had used his new power to turn the tables on Voldemort. He returned the favor and entered Voldemort's mind destroying the Dark Lord from the inside out. Once he finished, the Dark Lord had fallen at his feet a shell of what he'd once been.

When everyone seen Voldemort's dead body cheers erupted throughout the crowd. Harry had defeated Voldemort in the Ministry Atrium in front of the Minister of Magic, his staff, and a crowd of reporters. Drained, Harry stumbled over Voldemort's body and went to Madame Bones, the monocle-wearing witch he remembered from his disciplinary hearing. The only one who spoke up and attempted to support him.

"St. Mungo's please, I can't trust anyone now." he whispered before collapsing in her arms.

Harry came to a week and a half later inside a private room at St. Mungo's under heavy guard. To Harry's relief Madame Bones took his words to heart and no one was allowed in to see him. The aurors guarding him, his caregivers, and any hospital staff who entered his room were under magical oaths to not harm him or hinder his medical care. During his weeks in St. Mungo's, they repaired his core, fixed the malnutrition he'd suffered from all his life, restored his eyesight, flushed the controlling potions from his system, and worst of all removed all the blocks and potions that hid his true gender.

All his life, Harry had assumed he'd been born a Beta Male like the majority of the world's population. Unlike Alphas, who were typically leaders and warriors, Beta's were the worker bees, the soldiers the intellectuals, the majority of society. Alpha's and their Omega counterparts were rare and only made up of thirty percent of the world's total population. The rarity of Alphas and Omega, which were even rarer in the magical world were the reason that the Weasley's were not completely shunned from magical Britain for the family's shady business dealings, which Harry had never known about.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a beta couple, had managed to produce seven children, which was unheard of for betas who were lucky to produce one or two children. Even more amazing, out of the seven children the Weasleys conceived, Ronald was the only beta, which was why he had severe inadequacy and jealousy issues. Out of the six remaining Weasleys, five were alphas and one was an omega. Of the five alphas, the Weasleys produced, they also managed the rarest of the rare, an Alpha Female.

Alpha Females were females born with a male appendage that rose where a clitoris would normally be in Beta Females and Omega Females. Alpha Females also had more dominate personalities and aggressive tendencies. Alpha Females made up two percent of Alpha/Omega magical populace, and four percent of the muggle one.

In addition to an Alpha Female, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also conceived an Omega Male, George. Omega Males were born with an internal vagina and womb in addition to male appendage and testicles. Because of their wombs, Omega Males were capable of childbirth. Omega Males were four percent of the magical Alpha/Omega populace, and eight percent of the muggle one.

The Weasley wanted to use their fertility to raise their status in the wizarding world and bargain good marriages for their children to improve their social standing and get out of poverty. However, they were willing to do this by any means necessary and without any set of morals or basic integrity. They also wanted the ultimate prize, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore had been more than willing to help them succeed.

Dumbledore it had appeared had not only hidden him away from the magical world, but he had also hidden and locked away his true gender. Like George, Harry was an Omega Male, and not a Beta Male as he always assumed. In two weeks, on his sixteenth birthday when he reached sexual maturity, he was going into heat for the first time.

After assuming he was a Beta his entire life, Harry was frankly terrified.

Once he began oestrus, which lasted up to a week, he would send out pheromones attracting alphas from miles around. The pheromones would let the alphas know he was ready to be bred and mated. For the week of oestrus, he'd be in a sexual frenzy and being unbound he'd have to lock himself away and take care of the situation himself with toys he had blushingly purchased by owl order. Luckily, the Dursley's were Betas and not affected by his biology. He'd be able to use his wand to dampen his scent and ward his room against passing unbound alphas attracted to an unattached omega going into heat. Because of Dumbledore and the Weasleys he only had a couple weeks to adjust to his true gender and not a lifetime like everyone else.

Harry had learned Dumbledore had wanted to hide his gender until Ginny turned sixteen and came into her sexual maturity as an Alpha Female. They had planned to lock him and Ginny together so she could mate and claim him and then they-the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and Ginny, could claim his inheritance. Luckily, Madame Bones uncovered their plan once all the spells he'd been under had been discovered. She had immediately charged the conspirators, but Dumbledore had escaped prosecution and was on the run. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Snape, who had provided all the potions Dumbledore and the Weasleys had fed him, were in Azkaban. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione who had also been part of the plan were free.

And Sirius had guessed that something had been going on and had taken measures to protect him. Smiling for the first time in weeks, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Thanks to Sirius, for the first time since he discovered their deception, he felt something other than hopelessness at his situation.

Sirius Orion Black had loved him. Sirius had cared.

* * *

*This is the other Harry/Takashi story I told you I've been playing with. This will be slower updates than A Chance At Happiness because it's not complete and I'm interested in seeing what you think.

*As you can see this is a Alpha/Beta/Omega story. Been reading a lot of Sherlock Alpha/Omega fanfiction on AO3 and wanted to try a Harry/Mori pairing in this genre as I haven't seen one. This will be more mature than my other story but not as explicit as I discovered while trying to write this I totally suck at writing explicit stuff. It all sounds too clinical. Be warned though their will be sexual situations/acts and themes but I'll tone them down to the best of my ability.

*The timeline of Harry Potter has been moved up to better fit in with the Ouran timeline as you can see from the date of the first chapter.

*As always, I don't own Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club and all mistakes are my own so blame me.


	2. An Alpha Mate

Chapter Two: An Alpha Mate

Monday, 17th of July 2006 – Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry wished he had a camera, because the neighbors' reactions were priceless.

At seven in the morning, several panda and response vehicles pulled in front of Number 4. Mindful of Sirus's letter, Harry woke early, showered, dressed, ate, and was back in his room looking out his window before the Dursleys stirred. So, he had a bird's eye view of the patrol cars arrival. Wide-eyed neighbors attracted to the noise came outside their homes and stood in the street gossiping wondering if that evil Harry Potter had finally crossed the line and was going to get what was coming to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursely," a voice echoed from downstairs after an irritated Petunia let the officers inside her home. "I am Detective Inspector Carrick and I am here to investigate the claims of child abuse and neglect against the minor child Harry James Potter."

The police cut through the shrieks and bellows emanating from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, quickly intimidating them into silence. It always amazed Harry how his aunt and uncle could be so hostile when anyone magical condemned them, but turn meek if it were muggles. Now that his aunt and uncle were silenced, Harry heard officers going through the house and soon there was a knock at his half-closed bedroom door.

"Come in," Harry called.

A young, female officer, an unbound Omega whose hair was in a short bob that brushed the collar of her uniform walked into the bedroom and looked around the shabby space horrified.

"Mr. Potter," she questioned. Harry nodded. "I'm PC Fiona Nield; can you join us downstairs?"

Her voice was gentle as if she were speaking to a wild animal. Harry snorted and she flushed. "I apologize that was a little . . . this . . . your relatives."

Harry chuckled dryly. "I understand. There are no words."

She relaxed and smiled and Harry turned from the window and followed the officer out his bedroom and downstairs. As he walked out, he passed another constable who held a camera he used to snap photographs with. He was currently standing in front of the cupboard beneath the stairs, Harry flinched. PC Nield's face tightened as she caught the gesture.

"Ken," PC Nield called out to the photographer. "His bedroom has numerous locks on the outside and a cat flap."

Ken nodded grimly.

They entered the living room where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat on the sofa glaring daggers at him. From the look in their eyes, Harry knew that this was his last day in the Dursley household, because if for some reason the charges against them didn't stick it was not going to be pretty once the officers left. Thankfully, the DI did not believe their usual lies about his juvenile delinquency. Fed up with the answers he'd been given, the DI sent Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia out the room and turned to Dudley with a raised brow.

"Now are you going to tell the truth or lie, despite all the evidence surrounding us," the DI asked coolly gesturing around the living room at the family photographs and other souvenirs that held no evidence Harry lived in the house. "Do you want to go to lock up, which is where your parents are headed or tell the truth about what has gone on inside this home? Keep in mind the numerous reports I have against you for bullying, theft and other wrong doings we gathered against you that you and your parents tried to blame on Mr. Potter."

Harry gawked at his cousin when in a monotone voice, Dudley Dursley told the truth for the first time in his life. Harry couldn't help but stare open mouthed as they sat on Aunt Petunia's plastic covered sofa and the muscular teen confessed everything Harry had endured from the moment he'd been found on their doorstep. It was as if someone had given Dudley veritaserum. Harry's head whipped around looking for a glass Dudley could have drunk or a spark of magic emanating from a hidden wand but found nothing, or sensed any magic coming from the DI nor the other officers.

After Dudley's surprising confession and the evidence the officers gathered from the cupboard and his room, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were led out of Number 4 in handcuffs much to their horror and the neighbors' fascination. Once they left, Harry was told to pack his belongings, which he had already had done so and soon he and his things were in the DI's police vehicle and he was being taken away from Privet Drive forever. Harry wondered how he could talk the man into letting him go.

"Where am I going?" he asked the DI.

"I'll drop you off at the Leaky Cauldron, you have an appointment with your account manager at Gringotts." Harry gasped at the man who grinned. "My parents are squibs, my father was a Black before he was disowned. Luckily, the Blacks never revoked control of his trust vault, which helped pay for his schooling. Dad graduated from Westminster then went on to Oxford, and is a judge now." the DI said pride in his voice. "He took the name of his foster family, but agreed to help his nephew Sirius when he contacted him. Sirius had been the only family member that sought him out before he had been thrown in to jail and Dad tried to fight for him to get him a trail. Because Dad's a squib, he couldn't do much. Stupid system you wizards have."

"Oh." Harry was overwhelmed and had nothing to say to that as the emotions overwhelmed him again as he began aware of all Sirius had done for him. More than anyone in his life ever had.

The DI smiled. "This should explain more."

He handed Harry a letter and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Sirius's handwriting.

"Thank you," he said earnestly.

The DI shrugged. "The Dursleys are scum."

"What will happen to Dudley?" Harry said relaxing back into his seat now that he knew he didn't have to hide the fact he was a wizard.

"Despite what I said, I wasn't going to arrest him. He's made great strides in the last year to change his life around and to stop bullying others. He began to see what his parents were really like from my sources. While he won't be declared an emancipated minor like you have, he'll be staying under the guardianship of his wrestling coach's family and have access to savings accounts his parents set up for him, which will get him through school with no problem."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then gaped. "I'm an emancipated minor?"

The DI smiled and handed him the paperwork, which Harry took with shaking hands. It was if every dream he had when he was young and locked in the cupboard had come true. It meant a lot.

"Dad authorized it. With your level of maturity and financial status, it was easy to push through. In the muggle world you're considered an adult. Not sure how much weight it'll have in the magical world, you'll have to ask the goblins. Better open your letter."

Harry flushed, how could he have forgotten about that? He riffled through the paperwork in his hand and opened Sirius's letter.

**_Dear Pup,_**

**_If you are reading this, then the first stage of my plan is complete and you are free from the Dursleys._**

**_I can't say more because I am not sure how many tracking and compulsion charms are on you. The last time I checked you were covered in them._**

**_Please trust me. Make your way to Gringotts. Ask for Clawblot, the Black account manager and Bearstone, the Potter account manager. I also arranged for a medical team to look you over._**

**_Love Sirius._**

Once the DI dropped him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry shrunk his trunk and transfigured a hat to hide his scar before making his way to Gringotts. He was quickly ushered into a medical chamber and thoroughly examined by Goblin and foreign wizard healers. Harry submitted to the medical exam with grace and amusement as he could tell that neither the goblins nor the foreign wizards thought much of St. Mungo's healers or British wizards in general. They didn't tell him if they found anything more just ushered him into a conference room where his account managers waited.

"Mr. Potter finally, I've been attempting to meet with you for ages." Bearstone said as he introduced himself.

Harry slumped into his seat wearily. "Really."

"All mail addressed to you had been blocked and routed to a room beside the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts."

Harry sighed. "Another thing I have to address."

"When you were in St. Mungo's Madame Bones had the ward rerouted to a Gringott's vault. We have people sorting through the mail and presents and will begin forwarded them to you once the sorting is finished and the mail is organized. You have been bequeathed a lot of items and monies from people's wills that we have to organize as well as fan mail. We will continue to do so with any new mail that comes in, for a fee of course."

Of course, Harry thought sardonically. They haggled back and forth and finally came up with what Harry thought was a fair price, or at least felt as if he weren't being robbed blind. Once the fee had been agreed on, Harry let out a huge sigh of relief, one less thing to worry about. "Thank you."

"Let's get started," Clawblot said impatiently.

Two hours later, Harry's mind reeled. The Potters, he learned, were wealthy pureblood family who had made their money in farm management. Harry owned several magical farms across the United Kingdom that fed magical and muggle Britain as well as provided animal hide used for things such as parchment and clothing. The Blacks, a far older and wealthier family lived off the profit of their investments, while they hoarded the rest. In other words, while Harry wasn't the richest wizard in the world, or even Great Britain, he wouldn't need to worry where his next meal came from.

"Once Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and learned you believed you were a Beta, he became suspicious. As your godfather, he had known your true status. He met with us, was healed of the effects of Azkaban, and hired investigators. With the assistance of Percy Weasley he discovered how deep the manipulations ran."

Harry gaped. Had anyone appeared who they seemed? "Percy!"

"Yes." Clawblot riffled through papers in front of him. "It seems that Percival Weasley discovered plots his family had been involved in with Dumbledore, refused to participate, and walked away from his family. That was the true reason of the rift, not his refusal to believe Voldemort had returned as the Weasley's widely reported. Sirius however, learned the truth of the rift and contacted Percy to help him gather evidence at the ministry and uncover anything he could about how deep Dumbledore and his families manipulations ran. It was Percy who went to Madame Bones after your defeat of the Dark Lord who went by the name Voldemort and stopped her from allowing Dumbledore and his family to talk her into allowing you to heal at Hogwarts despite your request to go to St. Mungo's. He also convinced her to refuse them access at St. Mungo's and suggested she force magical oaths from your caregivers.

Harry knew he must look stupid sitting there with enlarged eyes and his mouth gaping open, especially as he'd been repeating the gesture all day, but he couldn't help it.

"Sirius break in his investigations came when the Order of Phoenix took up residence in the Black townhome," Clawblot continued. "As the head of the Black family, Sirius could monitor all communication inside his home and overheard several conversations, which helped him discover the many manipulations surrounding you and who was involved. With how deep everything went and how powerful the players were, he couldn't pull you out until his plans were in place. He also knew his days were numbered. To Dumbledore, he was a loose cannon, a person close to you whom he couldn't control, so he had to be eliminated."

"Here's what Mr. Black and his investigators discovered."

Harry looked over the parchment though he knew most of it. He only didn't know the depth of his friends' betrayal. And here it was in black and white, the proof of the betrayal and plans against him as well as McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley's silent compliance even if they didn't actively participate. Harry froze when he came across the horcruxes and how Sirius had tracked them down and destroying them once he overheard a conversation between Dumbledore, Snape, and Mrs. Weasley and how he accidently came across one inside Grimmauld Place that his brother had attempted to steal back from Voldemort and destroy, but died in the process.

A side effect of destroying Voldemort's mind and magic Harry absorbed not only the dark wizard's magical core, but also most of his memories. He had known about the horcruxes, and didn't understand how Voldemort could've died during their fight. He hadn't known he had been a horcrux, but the report explained the lingering questions Harry held about his defeat of the Dark Lord.

"So all his horcruxes are gone? Even me and the snake?"

"Yes. Sirius destroyed the snake two weeks before your battle. He figured out it was a horcrux once you were able to visualize Mr. Weasley's attack. And as for yourself, once Thomas Riddle broke through your shields, you actually died."

"What!"

"Mr. Potter, you were under so many mind altering spells in addition to a horcrux, if you hadn't been as powerful as you are, you wouldn't have lasted an hour after what had been done to you. You died the moment Voldemort attempted to possess you," Bearstone informed him. "Luckily, you had two souls within your body, so it wasn't your soul that passed on, but the weaker soul inside Riddle's horcrux. Once you technically died, the horcrux as well as the blocks Dumbledore and others placed on your mind were destroyed. Your soul was able to overtake your body, which enabled you to come back, more powerful than you had been, though your physical body was still weak and needed repair hence your long stay inside St. Mungo's."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What Sirius hadn't anticipated was that Thomas Riddle would be defeated so soon, so he had additional measures set up to protect you. Measures that we believe you should still go through with, despite Riddle's defeat. After all, there is still the threat of his followers who have managed to evade capture as well as Dumbledore and your former friends. Would you like to know what else your godfather prepared for your safety?"

Harry nodded. "Absolutely."

Before they went over that, they first went over his medical report. His core was triple than average, the horcrux in his scar gone, as well as the mind and emotional control his brain had gone under and all the damage done to his body as a byproduct of having been forced into being a Beta instead of the Omega Male he was born as. In the end, the healers verified he was a Pure Omega, which meant he was a virgin, was in good health free of all charms and potions.

Then they went over his parents wills. Harry was shocked to discover his parents had arranged a marriage between himself and the heir to the Potter's foreign counterpart. This family should have gotten him out of England and raised him after their deaths if it weren't for Dumbledore. All their attempts to find him were blocked by Dumbledore as he had headed the Wizengamot and the ICW. The family couldn't physically find or approach him because of how Dumbledore altered his physical and magical signature and the wards he'd placed around Privet Drive, which probably explained why he had only left the neighborhood once or twice before attending Hogwarts.

Sirius upon learning of the contract met the family after researching them. They then devised a more binding contract. Harry read through it. The contract basically traded him as a powerful male Omega to their heir for his fiancé families protection and ability to get him out of England. His fiancé was responsible for his education and training. He got to keep his assets and would only have to pass them down to any children he had who he felt was worthy of them. As he was the heir to two families and his intended was the heir to one, they had to have at least four children to carry on their families names. It was better than he could've hoped for.

Harry read the report on the family. His fiancé and his fiancé's father were warrior class Alpha's whose wizard ancestry dated back centuries. A thousand years ago, the family entered into a magical contract with a noble family to serve and protect, which they had even though that family's magical line had died out due to inbreeding and the noble family had become squibs. The magical contract between the two families had ended in 2000, but the families were so interconnected now through marriage, it made no difference.

As a result of their vow, and their protectors squib status, his in-laws had become powerhouses in the muggle world and ran a multibillion-dollar farming, market, and auction house enterprise that supplied tuna, and other fish around the world.

Harry's intended was eighteen years old and in his last year of muggle high school. He was top of his class and had been privately tutored in magic since he'd shown his first bout at the age of six. He was a world champion dueler in muggle and magical arts, who was widely known for his honor and integrity. Harry couldn't find fault with what he read about his fiancé.

"He sounds perfect on paper," Harry said hesitantly.

"You don't want to enter into the contract your parents and godfather set up for you," Clawblot asked incredulously.

Harry didn't answer. He knew that it was best for him, that he doubted he would get a better deal, unless he was able to go and fall in love with someone, which with the Boy-Who-Lived, now Boy-Who-Conquered crap, would never happen. He would never know if someone wanted him or his fame. Yet, this boy . . . man and family were as far removed from wizarding Britain as one could ask for, but he was a boy.

Harry had never really thought of men in that way, granted he always thought Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory were hot and to be honest several other male Quidditch players as well, but being a Beta he had pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and developed a crush on Cho Chang who was the next best thing. Now that he was supposedly an Omega, he could never see himself being with an Alpha Female in that way. The thought of a woman doing that to him with her thing, didn't seem right to his admittedly still Beta Male mind. But, he wasn't ready to think of a man in that way either. Merlin it was confusing.

"Mr. Morinozuka and his son are here; would you like to meet them?" Bearstone asked.

Harry nodded nervously.

The goblin nodded to the warrior who stood at the door. A few minutes later, the goblin returned with two men. Harry jumped out his seat.

Both Alphas wore designer suits, were same height and build, and had deep, dark eyes. It was obvious they were father and son. Power swirled around both men and Harry knew they were nearly as strong magically as he was and were not to be trifled with nor underestimated. The older had a suit with a waistcoat, a moustache, goatee, with a pointy beard.

The younger, despite being an obvious alpha was beautiful instead of handsome. His fiancé was clean-shaven with a face filled with smooth angles and short, spikey hair. He wore a gray suit with a skinny tie, a pumpkin colored shirt and had designer boots on his feet. His suit jacket had buttons undone. The shirt was haphazardly tucked into his pants as if he couldn't be bothered. Despite the haphazard dress, it fit him. He looked elegant and powerful with strength and grace. Intense eyes examined him from head to toe before hiding behind strong occlumency shields that hid all emotion from his face and gave off the impression that he had no thoughts inside his mind.

Harry flushed under the scrutiny knowing that in his baggy jeans and t-shirt there was no way he'd compare to his intended's casual elegance. Harry's only redeeming quality was he no longer needed glasses. His hair still looked like someone had taken hedge clippers to it. Now he wished he had listened to Luna last year and cut his hair super short and just let everyone see his scar. Luna said it was a part of him and he shouldn't hide behind it. She had also tried to get him to order new clothes during one of their Hogsmeade weekends. Luna had once confided to him that she was a medium and could sometimes see a person's past, present, and future. Harry suspected she had known his true gender and saw this moment, which is why she tried to fix him up. He wished he had listened.

"Takashi," he stuttered nervously.

"Tak-a-shi," the boy/man corrected in a richly accented baritone.

Harry flushed. "Sorry."

Takashi shrugged carelessly.

"Can we sign the contract now," the goblins asked.

Takashi approached the table and Harry noticed his intended was a half a foot taller than he was. They sat down and the goblins went over the contract, Harry's hand shook as he held the quill to sign, and he hesitated over the document. Takashi's hand pressed atop his and stopped him for signing.

"Leave us please," he told the others.

The room quickly cleared of everyone except the goblin standing guard by the door.

"We can wait," Takashi told him.

Harry shook his head. "My birthday is two weeks from today."

"You'll have another heat in six months."

Surprised Harry's head jerked up to see if he were serious. He was. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he met his intended's calm gaze and realized Takashi still had hold of his hand and his thumb gently caressed the back of Harry's hand. The touch felt nice and Harry didn't know what to think about that. He shook with nerves.

"With everything, I - - I'd prefer to sign now and leave England."

"I can make an oath to honor and protect you."

"It's already in the contract. Everything is taken care of, it seems."

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Harry pulled his hand away and signed the contract. Takashi quickly did the same and Harry felt the magic binding them together. He was now a married man, married to a stranger. Takashi cupped his chin in his hand, tilted his head up, and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Harry's magic tingled from the tips of his hair to the tips to his toes. It was weird. This was a guy, a guy shouldn't be making him feel like this. Harry shivered and leaned into the kiss, when he felt Takashi nibble on his lips to encourage them to open. He opened his mouth and shuddered when he felt Takashi's tongue sweep inside and dominate his mouth. Dear Merlin, what was he doing, what was happening to him. Harry stiffened and pulled back gasping for breath as he stared up at his intended. Takashi had the nerve to look amused, his normally calm eyes sparkled, and a small smile curved his lips.

"Not too wet?"

Harry gasped and felt his face heat up as he recalled his awkward kiss with Cho Chang. "How?"

"We couldn't pull you out but kept tabs the best we could. Your friend Neville was a big help and did what he could considering the charms you were under."

Harry gasped. Neville's actions and their private late night talks about gender dynamics as well as wizarding customs when their roommates were sleep took on a completely new meaning. While Harry was reeling from Takashi's revelation, Takashi went into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Inside was a platinum wedding band lined with emeralds.

"Which is your dominate hand?"

"My right."

Takashi slid the ring on his left hand and kissed his palm.

"Wizards in Asia don't use wands." He showed Harry his ring, a stunning amber band that looked simple but pulsed with power. Harry stared at it mesmerized, wondering how it was made. "Well get you one, your wand probably isn't a good fit now since you're free from the enchantments."

"When will we leave?" Harry asked softly.

"Saturday," Harry flinched and Takashi squeezed his hand. "You can come back to visit anytime, Harry."

"Can I say goodbye to—"

"I am not your jailer. You'll need guards for your safety until that Dumbledore is found and the Death Eaters are all captured though."

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding, he didn't like it, but he supposed it was a fair compromise. "Okay."

"Ready to go to the hotel?"

Harry nodded. They quickly finish their business and were escorted to a private exit to the muggle world Harry never knew existed. They were soon in a limo and where on their way, Takashi had taken out his cell phone and began texting the moment they were inside.

"Satoshi?" Takashi's father who introduced himself as Akira Morinozuka asked his son.

"Dresser," was his son's short response.

Akira nodded. "That'll take the rest of the afternoon. Join your brother and I for dinner at seven, Harry probably missed lunch."

"Ah." Takashi fingers flew over the small keyboard.

Harry flushed. "I can pay for my stuff."

Now that Harry was married, he was considered an adult in the magical world and had access to his inheritance and not just his trust vault, which frankly had been nearly decimated thanks to Dumbledore. The two Alpha's ignored him.

"Potatoes or vegetables?" Takashi asked.

Harry sighed. "Vegetables."

"Soup or salad?"

"Soup."

Takashi nodded and continued texting. They pulled in front of a luxury hotel on Park Lane. Walking through the lobby Harry felt like a charity case. They got out of the eighth floor after saying goodbye to Akira who was on the penthouse a floor above them. Their room looked amazing, the suite had floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Hyde Park and a private balcony. On a table in the living room was their lunch, Harry's stomach growled. Takashi chuckled and let him to a table where he uncovered dishes inside was a whole lobster over rice. They sat down and began with their soup.

"I don't know anything about you?" Harry said. "Just what I read in the file, tell me about yourself?"

"Not a big talker."

"Well, the documents said you'll take over your father's company?"

"Eventually."

It was like pulling teeth. "Do you want to?"

"Ah. Law and Business school first."

Harry sighed. "I don't know enough to run mine."

"We'll hire tutors."

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "The contract said we had to have kids, do you like them?"

"Ah."

"Would you like to have some?"

"Ah."

"Now?" he squeaked. Takashi chuckled pulled out his phone and began texting. "What are you doing?"

"You need birth control, best not to breed during first heat anyway. Omega's bodies are still adjusting to the changes it goes through during the first heat, even more so for you considering what you went through."

Harry realized he could breathe again. "Thank you. I'm not ready."

"School first, then kids."

Takashi's declaration made Harry feel a lot better about his silent husband.

After lunch, a maid came and cleared the table then dressers from Harrods came and helped Harry select a wardrobe. Takashi sat in the room texting away on his phone while allowing Harry to choose his new wardrobe with the dressers help, although he would occasionally pull one of the ladies aside and add to the order. Finally, the dressers left but promised they'd be back with his selections. Once they left, Takashi led him to the bathroom and adjusted the water inside the glass-enclosed shower for him. Harry took a quick shower and when he stepped out he saw that Takashi had ran him a hot bubble bath and left him with a kiss on the forehead. Harry managed not to flinch at his husband's touch. The cool, dry lips actually felt nice on his skin.

Once Takashi left, Harry sunk in the tub and closed his eyes marveling at how fast his life changed. He didn't know Takashi well enough but so far, he seemed honorable, though quiet, but you never knew. After a long soak Harry stepped out the tub, slathered cream on his body wrapped himself up in a big fluffy robe and exited the bathroom.

Takashi sat on the bed and was engaged in a staring contest with a very irate snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Hedwig flew over to him and nipped him on the head affectionately.

"I missed you too girl." Hedwig cut her eyes to Takashi. "He's okay, he's my husband, Takashi."

She barked a we'll see and deliberately turned her back on Takashi. Takashi chuckled at Hedwig's antics and went into the bathroom to get ready for dinner himself.

"Hed, today's been crazy. It seems like my parents and Sirius really were prepared. They arranged my marriage and managed to get me out the country, I'm moving to Japan. I know you've been feeling cooped up from sticking by me at the Dursley's but I'm okay now." Hedwig's bark sounded like a snort. "Okay, I'm mostly okay and alright enough to where you don't have to be on suicide watch anymore." At this she barked in agreement and nipped his finger. "Love you too, Hed that's why you need a break. Why don't you fly around and have fun for a few days, just make sure you're here Saturday when we leave for Japan." She huffed exasperated. Hedwig hated traveling inside her cage. "I promise to get you a bigger carrier and even a decent perch, alright? Do you want a gaudy gold one like Fawkes?" Hedwig cut her eyes at him and Harry laughed. "Okay, I was just joking. But it'll be something nice." She nodded. "Can you come back in the morning and send a couple letters for me?" She rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. "Okay, stupid question. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, girl."

With a last affectionate nip to his finger, Hedwig flew out the window leaving him alone. Harry sat at the desk and had taken out parchment from his trunk to write his letters when someone knocked on the door to the suite when he was halfway through his letter. Harry went to answer and saw several of the housekeeping staff with his clothes. He let them in and they immediately put away the purchases. It felt weird seeing his clothes next to Takashi's.

Twenty-four hours ago, he was at the Dursley's ready to give up, now he was inside one of London's most exclusive hotels with a husband and staring at the first clothes beside his school uniforms that actually fit his body. He even had pants, which he had never worn before, because the last thing he had wanted was to wear Dudley's cast off undergarments. Smiling happily, Harry went to the underwear drawer to pull something out to wear to dinner and he flushed upon seeing some of the sexy designs Takashi picked out for him. Harry grabbed a more sedate pair of tiny, black sexy cotton boxer briefs with a thick elastic band and dressed in a white suit with a light green silk shirt. Takashi exited the room with his hair done and a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped short when he saw Harry.

"Nice."

Harry flushed too busy eyeing his body to reply. Though he was confused as to who and what he was and who and what attracted him, Harry couldn't deny Takashi was handsome. If he had to be an Omega Male married to an Alpha Male, he was glad it was someone as handsome as Takashi Morinozuka. It didn't help that Takashi nonchalantly dropped his towel and began rooting in the drawer for pants. Harry went completely red when he saw Takashi's member. It was thick and long and not even aroused, what would it be like aroused with the knot flared out? And inside him. Was that what he wanted? Could he handle it? He never thought about the actually physical aspects of sex. Harry began to hyperventilate as he watched Takashi slip on a pair of boxer briefs and looked up catching Harry's white face. Takashi walked over and hugged his stiff body and rubbed circles on his back.

"Sorry, didn't think. I know you probably still think like a Beta but you aren't one. You're an Omega."

Harry barely heard him. Takashi tilted his face up and kissed him until Harry relaxed in his arms. Takashi pulled back and nibbled on his ear.

"Do you like it when I kiss you Harry?" he whispered next to his ear.

"I, umm . . ."

Takashi pulled his body against his, grabbed him by the hair, tilting his head back at a better angle and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was more dominate and Harry could feel every line of Takashi's body against his and could even feel his rising member against his boxers. Harry's body began to shake and felt his own penis harden as he moaned and melted in his husband's arms. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad when Takashi pulled away and went back to dressing.

Harry flushed. "Sorry, I know I'm all over the place."

Takashi shrugged. "Big change. And you're so obviously innocent, it's cute."

Harry actually pouted at that which made Takashi laugh. Takashi then went to the closet pulling out a black suit with a green shirt. Once Takashi was dressed for dinner, he pulled Harry in the bathroom where he redid Harry's hair and brushed it which displayed the unruly mess to its best advantage. Satisfied Takashi took Harry's hand and led him out the hotel room. They made it to the ground floor to a steakhouse appropriately named Cut and were led to a table where Akira and a younger Beta version of Takashi and Akira were waiting.

"Taka-ni."

The younger boy jumped up and engulfed Takashi in a hug while chattering a hundred miles an hour in Japanese.

"Satoshi," Akira snapped.

Satoshi's body straightened at the rebuke and he turned to Harry and bowed.

"I was rude. It was probably intentional. I don't like this. We don't know you. You are probably not good enough for Taka-ni he's exceptional. But it's not personal, you could be the Imperial Princess and I'd probably hate you." This was said very fast in halting English.

"Satoshi," both Takashi and Akira snapped at the boy.

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to make of the boy or the hostility emanating from him despite the apology. The boy didn't like him for some reason, but was honest about it. It was better than what he faced with some people, so he returned the boy's bow.

"I always prefer honesty, so thank you."

Takashi sighed. "Harry, my younger brother Satoshi. Satoshi, my husband Harry."

They all sat. The silence after Satoshi's display was uncomfortable and Harry couldn't imagine a lifetime of living like this. So he looked to Satoshi, who was the most talkative out of the group, even if he wasn't the nicest bloke and attempted to break the ice.

"Satoshi, do you attend mug . . . non-magical school like Takashi does?"

"Yeah." He said frowning. "We are tutored in our other studies, but not Takashi. He passed his magical exams last year."

The waitress arrived and quickly took their orders.

"While Takashi seems to thrive in both environments, Satoshi like my wife and daughter prefers the magical side." Akira informed him. Harry noticed that Takashi stiffened when his mother's name was mentioned. "My wife rarely enters the non-magical world and my daughter only attends magical school although her school does have several non-magical subjects like English, Science, Math, and History. So our family is a mixed bag. We're to arrange your schooling. Is there anything you'd like to focus on, magical or non-magical?"

"Both. I don't know much about Asian magic, but I think I could pass my magical exams here in the UK now that my blocks are off. The main focus should be on non-magical subjects." Harry shoulders were set with determination. "I need to catch up."

Takashi smiled and squeezed his hand under the table.

Dinner was interesting. Harry was able to see the family dynamics. Takashi was stoic and kind, Satoshi energetic and hostile, Akira stern but loving, but they were all blunt and honest. Even though Harry didn't agree with some of what they said, especially Satoshi, after years of being manipulated Harry appreciated the honesty.

After dinner, Takashi pulled him out of the hotel and inside Hyde Park where they went on a leisurely walk holding hands. Harry curiously looked down at their clasped hands. It felt nice, comfortable.

"Do you not get along with your mother?" Harry asked curiously after several minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"Really," he asked surprised.

"Haha loves us, but she is not a good match for father. Very intelligent, book smart but not always adaptable. She has very firm views and is hard to sway if your opinion differs, even if she is in the wrong." Harry had a disturbing picture of an older, Japanese version of Hermione. "She doesn't like the way we mingle in the non-magical world and that I prefer it, even though she reaps the benefits, ninety percent of our business profits come from the mundane world."

"What does she think of you marrying me?"

"Likes that you're powerful, that you are an Omega Male, hates that you're a foreigner." He shrugs. "She can help you navigate the magical world in Japan. You're family now, family comes first."

"Why did your family agree to the arranged marriage if your mother wanted a Japanese mate?"

Takashi shrugged. "You're an Omega Male. Magical Omega Males are rare and more powerful magically than most; and being a foreigner you'll bring new blood into the Morinozuka line. Every few generations it's best to bring in new blood to infuse power back into any family line. It's why your father married your mother."

"What," Harry cried out hurt. "Was that a lie too? I thought my parents loved each other."

Takashi squeezed his hand. "They did, but from what Chichi told me from conversations he had with your father, he went to Hogwarts specifically looking for a first generation or half-blood witch to mate with per your grandparents' orders. Your grandparents could tell their line was dying out, as your grandparents had your father late in life and your family only produced Betas for several generations. Your father said his parents were surprised he was even magical, which is why he was so spoiled as a child. Their magical line was becoming weak. Then your father marries your mother and their first child is a rare Omega Male and the most powerful wizard of his generation. It makes sense that your mother brought new life back into the Potter line." Takashi frowned thinking. "Think of it as being told to ignore the purebloods, because they're your cousins, and too closely related."

Harry nodded relieved.

"The Potters from my understanding had already intermarried within most of the main magical families in Britain over the last few generations, just like the Morinozuka's have in Japan. Infusing new blood is what keeps most magical families from producing squibs. The Haninozuka's didn't adhere to this principle, stuck to only pureblood Japanese, and eventually breed the magic out their line. We learned from their mistakes."

"So all I am to you is a breeder," Harry asked hurt.

"A cute breeder," Takashi countered with a small smile.

Harry snorted at his husbands attempt at a joke.

"We don't know each other Harry," Takashi continued. "But, from the little I learned about you, I like and admire you. You're a survivor. Respect is more important than love. My parents are attracted to each other, but they don't respect each other and their bond isn't a happy one."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Takashi was right. "From what I was able to see about you, I admire and like you as well. It is a start."

"Ah," Takashi mouth quirked into a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. They continued walking and Harry mulled over Takash's words. His husband was very smart. Most wizards he knew didn't have a lot of common sense. Harry wondered if it was because Takashi had been educated in the muggle world.

"So, you prefer socialize and live mostly in the muggle world?"

"Yes, more straightforward."

"I can see that. Do you have friends?"

Takashi nodded. With a fond smile on his face, he described the four Alpha Males and Beta Female that made up his closest friends and the Host Club they created at their high school and how their club catered to charm bored Omega and Beta Females. Harry found himself laughing at the illusion of love they presented and the way Takashi described his friends' personality quirks and the antics they got themselves into with their club.

"Wait. I though it Betas were incompatible with Alphas?"

"There is the rare Beta that can be compatible, but I doubt Haruhi would be one who is. She's very tiny and petite. Most betas sexually, are . . . we just don't fit." Here Harry flushed as he thought of Takashi's member and wondered if he could . . .. His mind blanked out before that thought could fully process in his mind. "It's nearly impossible for an Alpha to have a physical relationship with a Beta without hurting them. But Tamaki and the twins are fascinated with Haruhi. I can understand that, she's unusual."

"Is she in love with them as well?"

Takashi snorted. "Doubt it. I think Haruhi thinks we're all are spoiled idiots."

Giggling, Harry managed to keep Takashi talking until it got late and they decided to make their way back to the hotel and their room where they got ready for bed. Harry hesitated on the side of the bed, not sure what to do, he had never slept with another person before. Seeing Harry hesitate, Takashi picked him up in his arms laid them down in the middle of the large mattress, wrapping his body behind Harry's. It was the most comfortable Harry had ever felt in his life. But knowing that, only increased Harry's confusion. Why was that? Harry normally hated having people touch him. Why didn't he feel that way any longer? Harry felt safe, comfortable, protected. Was it an Omega thing? Why was he so comfortable in this Alpha's arms, a man's arms? What was going on with him?

"Sleep," Takashi said groggily.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*Hope everyone has had a nice week. It's been a snowy couple days for me and if I were a better person, I'd be outside shoveling snow but I'm not, but at least you get a new chapter. I hope you like it.

*I don't own Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, and all mistakes are my own.

*Have a great weekend.


	3. My Omega

Chapter Three: My Omega

Tuesday, 18th of July 2006 – City of Westminster, Central London, England

If it weren't for the telephone, Takashi would've gotten laid.

Or a close approximation, but in the state he was in, he wasn't in the mood to quibble over minor details. However, he was in the mood to throw the telephone against the wall and bemoan the fact that he had been stupid enough to arrange a wakeup call.

Sometime during the night, Harry snuggled in close. Takashi opened his eyes to find himself on his back and Harry's body curled half at his side, half on top of his. Harry's knee rested over his groin, his face buried in Takashi's neck where his Alpha scent was the strongest. Harry's hand rested over his heart, while the other wrapped around his waist. Takashi's body was hard and aching at finally having his Omega, the boy he'd fantasied about for so many years in his arms. When Harry murmured his name in his sleep and nuzzled his mouth against Takashi's neck, his body hardened even further, desperate to claim what was his.

While Harry wasn't the first Omega he'd slept with, Harry was the first Omega who belonged to him, his to cherish, his to provide and take care of. It was a heady feeling, especially coupled with Harry's beauty and obvious naiveté and innocence. It took all his willpower to ignore his instincts and hide his lust behind occlumency shields so he didn't claim his long-awaited Omega. He had to be patient. Harry belonged to him and no one else. He wasn't going anywhere.

No one would hurt him again or they would feel his wrath.

As if his little mate heard and agreed, Harry rolled atop his body his hands clutched to either side of Takashi's face. Still asleep, Harry jerked Takashi's head back and nibbled at his ear causing Takashi to moan and tighten his arms around Harry's waist. So, he was more than a little perturbed when the telephone rang breaking the morning quiet, especially when Harry came awake with a gasp and stiffened in his arms. Sighing, he reached over, picked up the hotel phone, listened to the recorded voice, and then hung up the receiver.

Harry scrambled off Takashi's body, unable to look him in the eye.

Takashi sighed.

He wondered what Chichi would say if he skipped training. Granted, it wasn't time for Harry's heat, but technically, he was on his honeymoon. So, Takashi pulled Harry back on top of him and placed, gentle, undemanding kisses across his mate's face.

"Good Morning."

The early morning light drifting in through the drapery covering the expanse of windows made it easy for Takashi to see how Harry's body flushed bright red in his embarrassment.

"Hey," Harry murmured.

Takashi placed one last kiss on his mate's lips, this one deeper and kept it up for several minutes until he felt Harry relax and cling to him. Takashi groaned and pulled his mate away from him. Chichi owed him mightily for this.

"Training," he said reluctantly as he climbed out the bed.

Takashi felt Harry's eyes on him as he riffled through the closest for something to wear. Deciding against wearing a dogi and not knowing what Chichi had planned today, he pulled on an orange muscle t-shirt and black sweatpants before grabbing his carrying case and slipping his shinai and bokuto inside before heading out the door. Chichi and Satoshi were waiting for him inside the hotel's exercise room.

"You're late," Chichi's voice was harsh, but Takashi could see the amusement in his father's eyes.

Takashi shrugged in response.

"Eww."

Takashi's eyes narrowed and he smacked Satoshi on the back of his head.

"Oww. Okay, I'm sorry. It's just weird."

"Be nice."

"But you're leaving and it's his fault," Satoshi whined.

Takashi sighed sometimes he forgot how immature Satoshi could be. He ruffled his brother's hair. "Baka, you're my brother. You, me forever."

Satoshi huffed in response, but he was smiling. Crisis averted, they began their training. They used the equipment inside the fitness center to warm up before going out to Hyde Park to work with their shinai's and bokkun. Takashi helped Satoshi with his Nito Ryu techniques before he battled Chichi while having to defend himself against his nito-two swords- attack while only using his one. Their match lasted until Takashi knocked one of Chichi's swords out his hand and got him with a strike to the heart. Grinning, Takashi offered his father his hand so he could get to his feet and noticed they had drawn a crowd of morning joggers who had stopped to watch their sparring session. Chichi seeing where Takashi looked, grinned.

"We haven't gone on a run for a while."

Satoshi groaned and Takashi sighed, knowing this was probably payback for being late and besting Chichi in their match.

When he returned to the suite, he was sweaty, his muscles ached, and it felt as if he developed a shin splint. But Takashi still smiled when he saw Harry sitting at the dining room table writing letters. His ornery owl was perched on the back of his chair peering over Harry's shoulder and offering an occasional bark of agreement or disagreement as he wrote. The television was on the morning news and it looked as if Harry though dressed in black trousers and a sleeveless, collared green zippered shirt with black leather lapels was fresh out the shower. Takashi was tempted to drag his little mate back into the bedroom and finish what they began that morning. The only downside to Harry's appearance was his hair. It was wet, matted to his head in strange angles, and stuck up all over the place. As awful as it was, it did look as if Harry had just been thoroughly debauched and caused Takashi to harden imagining it.

"Have you ate?" he asked barely managing to keep the want out his voice.

Harry shook his head and reached for the in-service dining menu. "Any requests?"

"Nothing heavy, hate English food."

Harry chuckled and went order breakfast while Takashi went into the bathroom to shower. On the way, he grabbed his cell phone and texted the staff assigned to their suite to schedule a haircut for Harry and spa treatments for them both. As he did, he saw he had missed texts from his little sister and Mitsukuni and replied to those before getting in the shower. Once dressed he walked back into the dining room and dragged Harry back into the bathroom to tame his hair, much to Harry's amusement.

"Potter hair. It grows like this. Sirius said an ancestor was cursed for vanity."

"Needs cut."

"If you say so," Harry said dubiously.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of their breakfast; Harry used the distraction to dart under his arm and run away. Soon they were sitting at the table eating, a Japanese breakfast for him and cereal with juice and pastries for Harry.

"I sent Hedwig off with letters for my friends, but I probably won't hear back until tonight. Do we have to do anything today?"

Takashi bent down and rubbed the front portion of his leg. "Spa. Massages and haircuts."

Harry chuckled. "Fruitless endeavor."

"We'll see."

After they ate, Takashi led Harry to the hotel's spa. The workers pounced on Harry and dragged him away, excited to have an Omega Male as a patron. Takashi sat in reception, waiting his turn texting his personal assistant in Japan when he received a return text from Mitsukuni.

**_No sex yet? MH_**

_Pervert. TM_

**_I have to live vicariously through you. Are you going to wait for his heat? MH_**

_Yes. TM_

**_Have you at least gotten a peek? MH_**

_Yes. TM_

**_Kono Yauro (You shxit), no need for short texts you don't have to talk just type. So . . . how does he look? MH_**

_Amazing. TM_

**_Is he okay? MH_**

_No. Confused, these English really messed him up. He's not used to thinking like an Omega. TM_

**_Does he push you away when you get close? MH_**

_Freezes. Takes awhile to relax. Not used to receiving affection. TM_

**_What! He's an Omega, he needs touch to survive properly. Poor boy. Make sure you take care of him Takashi. MH_**

_Of course. He's mine. TM_

**_Possessive, he must look hot. MH_**

_Damare (Shut the f up). Stop harassing me and go annoy the Hosts or those little girls into thinking you have the mental capacity of an eight year old. TM_

**_Well, I have to take my fun where I can. Hurry back, boring here without you. Speaking of hosts, Tama-chan's in full diva mode. School will be out soon and he'll be stuck in that mausoleum with the servants all break. I anticipate many 'field trips' in our future. The only recourse we have this summer is to leave the country or submit to Tama's delusions. Hey, let us evil neighbors drag 'his daughter' and my new cousin out the country for vacation. Switzerland? MH_**

_Let's see how Harry settles first. TM_

**_Okay. I'd feel too guilty kidnapping Haruhi under Tama-chan's nose anyway. Poor Tama-chan. Even if we're stuck with the hosts this break, it'll be a good way for your Harry to get used to his new home if he met them and came along on whatever 'commoner adventures' Tama-chan drags us on. MH_**

_Acting like a four-year old has finally gotten to you, cousin. Your brain has rotted. It must if you think I'll allow my mate around those bakas before our union is completely binding. TM_

**_Married one day and you're turning into a caveman. Next thing you know, you'll be dragging your poor Omega back to the cave by his hair? Possessive much? MH_**

_Uzai (Annoying) much? TH_

"Mr. Morinozuka?" As he and Mitsukuni's texts devolved into meaningless insults, Takashi packed away his mobile and looked up to where the spa attendant, an older Beta woman waited patiently. "We're ready for you now."

"Harry?"

She beamed. "He's fine. A real sweetheart, you're very lucky."

"Ah."

Takashi made his way to the changing room where he was undressed and led to a room where Harry sat on the second massage bed. His Omega's face went bright red when he saw him.

"Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip in response but the young girl, an Omega standing beside him giggled. Who only knew what they had been gossiping about that got his innocent little Omega in such a state. Takashi decided to ignore it for now and laid on the table. He received a deep tissue massage, while Harry received a full body oiled massage that included a facial and scalp treatment. Every time, he attempted to engage Harry in conversation, his mate would either blush and look away or murmur one or two sentence answers, which wasn't like him and made him curious to discover what the workers said to rile him. After their messages, they both had manicures and pedicures and Harry got his haircut. The sides and back of his hair was buzzed close to the scalp while the top was left a little longer gelled up and away from his forehead and styled messily, but in a controlled manner instead of the typical bedhead matted mess his hair normally looked like. Takashi loved it, especially as the new hairstyle showed off the angles of Harry's face to better advantage. Harry of course, was oblivious to his admiration, but the workers weren't. They laughed, giggled, and patted each other on their backs when they caught him staring at his mate. Happy to leave, Takashi paid for their treatments and dragged his Omega out the hotel and into London to look for a place to have lunch.

"What happened?"

Harry flushed. "I got a body wax." That wasn't an answer, so Takashi just continued to stare down at his little Omega whose flush turned brighter. "They said it was a necessity so my body hair wouldn't be a distraction when . . ."

Harry trailed off and looked away.

"Oh," Takashi thought it would be in his best interest not to laugh right now.

"They also went into a little too much detail about how it felt to have a . . . never mind."

Takashi figured it was a good thing that Harry wasn't looking his way as he found it hard to keep a straight face. The boy was so innocent you'd think he hadn't spent several years living in a boys' dormitory.

Takashi remained quiet and when he figured he had enough command over his mirth, he pulled Harry inside the first decent looking restaurant he saw. Once Harry gotten over his embarrassment they had a nice lunch then toured London. Harry was like a little kid in a candy store, as despite being a native, he never had a chance to do many of the things people took for granted. They stayed out all day and after dinner with Chichi and Satoshi returned to their room where Harry had several letters waiting for him. They sat in the main room of their suite and watched television while Harry read his letters. His owl Hedwig prowled about the room and glared at him as if he were an evil pervert looking for the first opportunity to debase her innocent charge. Smart bird.

"They'll be free tomorrow." Harry told him happily once he finished.

Takashi nodded and reached for his phone to begin texting.

"You're addicted to that thing aren't you?" Harry asked causing Takashi to snort.

"Notifying your guard."

"Really, you found someone already?" Takashi shrugged and Harry laughed. "Very loquacious you are. I'll be in Diagon Alley, are they magical?"

"Elite squad of first generation magicals trained by the Haninozuka's."

"Your cousin?"

"Ah."

Harry sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "I hate feeling like I can't go anywhere without a bodyguard, but it's probably for the best. I'm sorry you have to go through all this trouble."

"No trouble. You're my mate."

"But this situation isn't normal. Do you regret being stuck with me?"

"No." Takashi answered. Harry glared at Takashi until he decided it would be best to elaborate. "Admire you. You have a warrior's heart."

Harry flushed though Takashi saw the pleased smile on his face. "Oh."

Takashi grinned. "And you're still so . . . pure. It's a turn on. Want to be the one who debases you." His grin turned into full out laughter when Harry's face, neck, and body turned red with embarrassment. "See."

Harry glared and gave a half-hearted shove into his side. "Prat. I assume you're not pure? Have you been with many Omegas?"

"A few." Takashi shrugged. "Some aren't ready to bond, but are uncomfortable going through a heat alone."

"What about the frenzy? Don't Alpha's go crazy around an Omega in heat?"

Takashi snorted. "Willpower. Weak Alpha's let animal instincts control them, forget their human. Strong Alphas can resist the pull, especially if they scent the Omega is unwilling to bond."

"I'm sure there were Omegas you had sex with who wanted to be your mate, right?"

"Ah. I'm handsome, rich, powerful, and good in bed."

Harry giggled. "And so modest. We should put that on your CV." Takashi shrugged in response. Everyone already knew, especially magical Omegas who knew his family's history and wanted him to be their Alpha, but he didn't think his mate would appreciate hearing that. Harry rolled his eyes. "You never felt the urge to claim an Omega you shared a heat with?"

"No. Weren't my type, besides I always knew about you."

Harry cocked his head and looked at him curiously. "What is your type?"

Takashi smiled and pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him. As always, it took a couple minutes for Harry to relax and return the kiss fully. When he did, Takashi picked up his mate and carried him into their bedroom where he laid him down on the bed burying his face in his omega's neck at the junction where he would eventually bite and bond them together body and soul. In the meantime, he kissed, licked, and breathed in his Omega's scent. This was the first step in the bonding process where you breathed in your mate, infusing your Omega's scent into your psyche so you knew when he was near and his general mood.

"You," he said finally answering Harry's question. "Can't you tell? You're my type."

As he spoke, he ground his erection into Harry's.

"Dear Merlin," Harry breathed.

Takashi chuckled darkly and removed Harry's shirt from his trousers before bending down to nibble and lick at his nipples delighting in the moans that escaped from Harry's mouth or the erection Takashi felt pressed against his body. Eager to see his mate unclothed, Takashi trailed kisses down the line between Harry's chest to his belly button where he nipped and licked at the appendage, before curling his fingers in the waistband of Harry's trousers. He was just about to pull them away when Harry stiffened in his arms before jumping out their bed and bolting into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Shit."

Groaning deeply, Takashi buried his face into the bed as he willed his erection to subside. He pushed too far, too fast. Damn. Mitsukuni was right, the smug bastard. Harry turned him into a lust infused, instinct driven, prehistoric Alpha.

Takashi had known from earliest memory Harry would be his, and was eager to claim him, but Harry hadn't had that luxury. Forty-eight hours ago, Harry hadn't known he existed and four weeks ago, he hadn't known he was an Omega. Closing his eyes, Takashi meditated and once he felt he'd gained control of his emotions and libido, he rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he found Harry sitting on the floor in the front of the shower still in his trousers. Harry had his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees and his face tucked in the space between his chest and legs. The shower was running, but it looked as if Harry made no move to step in. Takashi settled down beside him.

"Rushed you. Sorry."

"I didn't mind. I umm . . . liked it." Harry flushed not looking up from where his head was buried. "I was stupid. I . . ." Harry sighed, lifted his head, and met Takashi's eyes despite the fact his face was red. Takashi was proud at how strong his mate was to be able to do that. "I forgot Omegas self-lubricate when they're aroused, so when I felt . . . I freaked out. It scared and confused me. I keep forgetting I'm an Omega. It shocked me. I'm sorry Takashi. I keep screwing up, acting like a baby."

Takashi wrapped his arm around Harry pleased when Harry rested his head on his shoulder.

"So you liked when we're intimate?" he questioned just to be sure.

"I always believed I'd marry a Beta Female and do things the normal way . . . well normal for Betas," Harry said instead. "This is hard to get used to and even harder to realize that when it comes down to it, I'm just a needy Omega who craves his Alpha's touch."

"Ah. Didn't realize you were prejudiced."

Harry glared and pushed him away. "What! I'm not prejudiced!"

Takashi was grateful he had superb occlumency shields as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop his smile from showing and affected a confused expression. "No? Why else would you feel that way about Omegas? Do you think all Omegas are needy? What about Sophie Germain, Joan of Arc, Boudicca, Imagawa Yoshimoto, or Julius Ceaser? Or what about you? You a mere Omega just defeated an Alpha Male Dark Lord who's reputed to be the most powerful European wizard in recent history. Should I think less of you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and punched Takashi in the chest. "I liked you better when you didn't talk." This time Takashi allowed his laughter to escape. He received his reward when Harry still grumbling climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around Takashi's chest. "Prat. I get your point. I . . . my whole life has changed and now I have to confront things I always pushed to the back of mind."

"Like?"

"Like, I think you're handsome. Like, I've always thought certain boys and men to be handsome. It isn't exactly a popular view for a Beta Male to have."

"But not unheard of and luckily, you're not a Beta Male."

"Yeah."

Harry flushed and squirmed in his lap. Takashi's nostrils flared as he scented the arousal that still clung to Harry from their earlier make out session and was becoming stronger as they talked.

"So how many Omegas have you actually slept with," Harry asked crankily.

Takashi grinned at the jealously he heard in his Omega's voice. Things were looking up. "A few. It's not like I can constantly skip school for a week at a time to cater to the heat of Omegas who I'm not bonded to."

Harry huffed. "But if you could constantly skip school?"

Takashi was not stupid enough to answer that question.

"Harry," Takashi murmured as he lifted Harry's chin with his fingers so their gazes met. Harry gasped.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Takashi figured his desire must be displayed clearly from the shocked but aroused expression on his Omega's face.

"Earlier, I was scenting you," he said as trailed kisses down Harry's face and gently nibbled at his mouth, "marking you. I wasn't done. It's an Alpha thing. Need to make sure your scent markers are infused in my brain. Need to mark you with my scent, so others know you're taken even though we haven't bonded yet. Need everyone to know you are mine. You are the only Omega I've felt the desire to mark, to claim. Can I? I won't enter you or bind us together until your heat, but I'll make it worth your while."

Takashi's desire to mark his Omega was at its boiling point especially when Harry shivered as the pads of Takashi's fingers glided up and down the soft skin of Harry's torso. The shivers racking his little Omega's body turned into shudders when Takashi bit Harry's bottom lip, before moving down to his neck and collarbone, doing the same there while pressing his hand against his Omega's erection and fondling him through his trousers. Harry's member eagerly leapt into his palm.

"Harry?" Takashi questioned when Harry didn't answer.

"Yes," he whimpered. "Oh Merlin, yes."

Finally. Takashi picked up his mate, shut off the shower, and carried him back to their bedchamber.


	4. Meetings in Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: Meeting in Diagon Alley

Wednesday, 19th of July 2006 – City of Westminster, Central London, England

Handsome, rich, powerful, and good in bed was how Takashi described himself and he was not wrong, especially about the good in bed part. Though Harry was still a little unsure of how Takashi would fit inside of him, Harry had no doubt Takashi would pleasure him while doing so. After last night, Harry found himself craving Takashi's touch. It was embarrassing how needy Takashi made him. Maybe it was his Omega genes and the magical contract that helped speed along the bonding, or it could be that Takashi was just so handsome that he was able to make anyone want him?

Harry barely reacted upon finding he had climbed atop Takashi in his sleep again, though he did lift his head when Takashi kissed him goodbye before snuggling into the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in and drifting back to sleep. In what was becoming routine, Harry dressed and ordered breakfast while Takashi showered, dressed, and redid Harry's hair. While they ate and listened to the news program, Takashi gave him a magically expanded satchel that slung over his shoulder, a mobile phone, a sack full of galleons, a leather wallet filled with pounds, an identification card, and several credit cards.

"Be back in time for dinner, Chichi's fanatical about eating as a family every night."

"The guards?"

"Disillusioned outside the door."

"I could use my money; you don't have to give me yours."

Takashi shrugged. "I have enough. Invest yours and save it for the kids."

Harry flushed. "I always wanted a large family."

"We'll probably have one," Takashi said calmly. "Male Omegas typically have multiples. With how powerful you are, I wouldn't be surprised if we had quads or quints."

"I . . . I," Harry shivered and wrapped his arms about himself as he thought of becoming pregnant. It was one thing to speak hypothetically about kids the reality was overwhelming. Harry had a hard time thinking of one baby in his stomach, let alone five. He wanted to throw up. He should've read that book on Omega Males from cover to cover instead of skipping the chapter that explained how a male Omega became pregnant thinking it didn't apply to him.

Takashi conjured a paper bag for him to breathe into. When he got his breathing back under control, his Alpha laughed at him.

"School first."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I'm getting a doctorate, just so you know." Takashi snorted in response and Harry decided a change in subject was in order. "What are you doing today?"

"Business meeting with Chichi then I'll spend the rest of the day with Satoshi. He's jealous."

"Sorry."

Takashi shrugged. "He needs reassurance. He's annoyed I'm moving out."

"We're not staying with your family?" Harry grinned pleased by that fact.

"Omegas feel safer in their own den. I brought an apartment in an international neighborhood, thought you'd be more comfortable there until you became more familiar with Japan and the culture."

Takashi pulled out his phone and began texting.

"What?"

"Need more staff; housekeepers, chef, driver, interior designer."

"For an apartment?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why can't we just do it?"

Takashi snorted. "You and Haruhi would get along. The apartment is a five bedroom penthouse duplex."

Harry gaped. "Well I don't think I'd be comfortable with live in staff and I have a wand, so what's the point? It won't take much to get a book on household cleaning spells. I'll look for one today. We don't need a chef, I can cook, just not the Japanese food you prefer, I wouldn't mind learning how to cook it through."

Takashi nodded as he typed. "I'll take care of it. Your driver is out front."

Harry looked at the time and gasped. They had been chatting for over an hour. He jumped up and raced to the door only to stop when Takashi grabbed his hand and pulled him in his arms where he hugged Harry and kissed him goodbye.

"Have fun."

Harry flushed and nodded. Walking outside the suite, he saw the shimmering outline of disillusioned bodies.

"Do you have to be disillusioned?"

They cancelled the spell and three men stood before him, two Europeans and an Eurasian came into view and bowed at him.

"No Master, but it would be wise if at least one of us were in case of an attack. There are still Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers after you."

Harry nodded in agreement and the Asian man disillusioned himself. In no time, he was in front of Gringotts where he found Neville and Luna holding hands waiting for him.

"Harry!" She rushed towards him and held him tight. "You look amazing. I told you all you needed was a haircut and a change of clothes. The wrackspurts are finally leaving you alone."

Laughing, Harry returned Luna's hug and smiled brightly at Neville who stood a couple paces away from them.

"Hey mate."

"Harry." Neville grinned. "I'd hug you but it'll be unwise for you to have the scent of another unbound Alpha on you before your birthday."

Harry sighed. "I'm still not used to that. All these rules I know nothing about. Not even sure if I'm acting correctly."

"There is no way to act." Luna a fellow Omega wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked down the street with Neville on Luna's other side. "Just be Harry. There is nothing wrong with being an Omega, just the opposite in fact. We are very desirable, especially you."

"As a breeder," Harry said bitterly.

"Has your Alpha made you feel that way?" Neville asked sharply.

Harry flushed. "No. Takashi's been great, really patient. He's even arranged for me to see an Omega Specialist when we get to Tokyo so I can get on birth control. Though the prat laughed when I hyperventilated when he told me I'd most likely have multiples someday."

"Good." Neville grumbled, his Alpha protectiveness settling down. "So you two are getting along?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

Luna and Neville laughed seeing him blush. He glared at them.

"So," Harry said slyly looking at the two. "You're together?"

It was their turn to blush.

"Yes," Luna finally answered. "We've been talking about bonding when I turn sixteen in January."

"Are you sure? I mean not to be a hypocrite or anything, but you're young."

Luna's protuberant eyes took on an otherworldly glow. "I'm sure."

Neville nodded with a smile on his face. They wandered into a magical travel shop when he realized he needed something other than his standard Hogwarts trunk to take everything to Japan.

"How did you meet the Morinozukas?" Harry asked Neville curiously.

"Akira Morinozuka and your mate came to us when I was seven to see if we knew where you were. They knew our parents were close and were in the Order and that the prophecy could've meant either you or me. I've been friendly with Takashi since then. He visits whenever his father comes in town on business. We've had a lot of kendo versus fencing sparring sessions. Takashi is one of the few people outside my family and Luna that I never had to pretend with."

"You knew about the prophecy?" Harry asked so surprised he focused on the most important revelation. "I never heard what it said."

"Sorry about that. I dropped it on purpose so Voldemort couldn't get his hands on it," Neville said sheepishly when Harry gaped at him. "It said . . .. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches . . . born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . .. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . . wily and cunning the Dark Lord will be but he will underestimate the power of the one . . . not even the elder can save him . . . One will be vanquished and the world will be reborn for good or for ill."

Harry gaped. "How . . ."

"Uncle Algie is the head of the Unspeakables. The Head Unspeakable has the ability to read prophecies in addition to whomever the prophecy is about. Once the prophecy came to the Unspeakables he knew The One could've been me or you."

"You?" Harry gasped.

Neville nodded. "My parents fought Voldemort to a standstill three times like your parents. I have a little know ability, and I was born a couple hours before you were on the 30th. Our mothers had actually talked about a marriage contract between us, but James Potter was still terrified about inbreeding, his line was close to being obsolete or squibs before you were born. He was insistent that you bound with an Alpha outside English pureblood circles to strengthen the Potters magically, which is why he entered you into the contract with the Morinozukas, especially with the prophecy hanging over our heads."

Harry was sure his eyes had bugged out as he listened to everything Neville told him. Overwhelmed, he paused to look at a four-compartment steamer trunk as he thought over everything Neville had said. His eyes widened and he straightened to turn back to Neville.

"Wait. Dark Lords in plural?"

"Yeah. Uncle Algie believes the other Dark Lord is Dumbledore. That's why I do my training at home and why I always underplayed my abilities at Hogwarts. It's also why Gran sent me to Westminster before Hogwarts. Westminster is where wealthy purebloods abandon their squibs. Gran sending me to Westminster reinforced the belief she had written me off as a squib who was not as good as an Alpha as my father despite the fact that squibs are usually betas. It fooled everyone. Dumbledore's weakness is he believes everyone is as secretive as he is. My parents told Gran and Uncle Algie everything from the moment Dumbledore told our parents the prophecy. After they were attacked, Gran and Uncle Algie stopped believing in Dumbledore. They suspected he knew Mum and Dad would be targeted and didn't warn them about the attack because he wanted them out the way. I've been in training ever since as Dumbledore knows I'm the backup Chosen One. I was next on his to be manipulated list if things with you fell through."

Harry groaned. "I'm going to have to fight Dumbledore. I thought my life was going to be normal now Voldemort was gone."

"The Morinozukas know. Takashi was raised with the knowledge that it was his job to help protect you when the time came. They will train you and in how to use your new powers. They will help you and so will I. It was what I was trained for as well."

Neville's gaze grew fierce, his body straightened. For the first time Harry saw beyond the façade of the insecure, chubby boy to the muscular, powerful Alpha Neville truly was. And to know all these people had been on his side, quietly working behind the scenes to help him and undermine Dumbledore's manipulations was humbling.

"What's your power?" Harry asked softly.

Neville grinned. "I can manipulate plants, soil, the earth. They speak to me telling me how to make them strong and grow, how to use them to protect myself. Herbology was the one subject I had a hard time dumbing myself down in, because it's so natural to me."

Harry snorted. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. He paid for his trunk and shrunk it to fit into his satchel. Once they exited the store a crowd of reporters, witches, and wizards who had seen him walking down the alley crowded around him shouting out questions. It was overwhelming. Neville quickly drew his wand and pushed him and Luna behind him. His guards threw up a magical barrier between their small group and the crowd.

"I better get this over with," Harry told them before he stepped to the edge of the barrier and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes?"

"Nothing has been heard from you since you entered St. Mungo's," a reporter said. "What have you been up to since your defeat of the Dark Lord?"

"If I answer that question will I be considered an attention seeking brat who does nothing but tell lies?" Harry answered silkily.

The crowd shifted uncomfortably, many refused to meet his eyes. Until one brave soul stepped forward.

"How do you feel about learning your closest friends and associates used you."

"Everyone has used me. The press, the wizarding public, the teachers at Hogwarts, I'm used to it. You expected a child to handle the Dark Lord while you cowered in your homes and had the nerve to berate me when I didn't conform to what you expected, despite my only being a child. I expect betrayal. However, I am happy to learn that the truth has been exposed and their plans didn't come to fruition. Now, if you excuse me, I have a busy day ahead of me."

The guards flanking him dropped the barrier and they continued walking down Diagon Alley.

"Have you . . .," Harry began.

"Hermione's parents were horrified by her actions," Luna began knowing what he was afraid to ask. "The DMLE has her under house arrest and confiscated her wand. Her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts and signed her up to a military academy not that it will work."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "I think it's brilliant, Hermione will hate it, especially the exercise."

"She'll turn seventeen in September and be an adult in the wizarding world," Neville explained. "While she'll still be on magical restriction, the ministry can't prevent her schooling. So she can walk away from her parents, re-enroll into Hogwarts, and get her wand rights back on a limited basis."

Harry scowled. "Oh."

"The Weasleys are wandless and under house arrest as well. The twins are at the shop. They're allowed their wands because of work, but they are heavily monitored and the spells they can use are restricted. Ron and Ginny are living with their Aunt Muriel, but they have permission to go help the twins part time at the shop, but aren't allowed their wands. Bill lost his job at Gringotts and his fiancée, Fleur Delacour from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She's been fond of you since you saved her sister from the lake."

Harry snorted. "They wouldn't have let her drown."

"Harry," Luna explained patiently. "Fleur and her sister are part veela, they have an affinity with fire, and being submerged into water for too long can be fatal to a veela. You did save her."

Harry gaped. "And they let her sister be taken as a hostage?"

"Dumbledore," Neville said as if they explained everything and it did.

"In any case, you should write her," Luna continued. "If there is anyone on your side it's the Delacours. Bill Weasley was bald for weeks after Fleur blasted him with a fireball when she found out he had known what his family had done and did nothing. Charlie is still in Romania. Being so far away for so many years, he had no clue what his family had been up to and was disgusted, but he's always been like Hagrid and preferred animals to people and you know about Percy."

Harry nodded. They continued to shop and chat for the rest of the morning before heading to the upscale French Restaurant where they were meeting Percy for lunch. Percy waited for them outside wearing a staid, three-piece suit. The suit, tailored to his body, made him look like a middle age man instead of a boy recently graduated from Hogwarts. Still, Harry went up to Percy and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you," he murmured repeatedly. "I know everything must be terrible for you now."

"They were breaking the law. It was the right thing to do." Percy replied pompous as usual, but Harry felt the tension released from Percy's body and how he immediately relaxed into his embrace and how pleased he sounded underneath the façade. Neville had told him Alpha's needed approval from Omegas as much as Omegas needed it from Alphas. He grinned up at the older boy as he grabbed his hand and dragged him into the magical restaurant. Of course, Harry was recognized and led to a secluded table right away.

"How have you been, Percy?"

Percy spoke with excitement of his position as the Junior Assistant to Madame Bones, all the positive changes she's made and his role in helping make the wizarding world a better place.

"Wow mate," Harry told Percy. "I've never seen you so animated."

Percy beamed and paused spoon in hand. "I'm finally doing what I always wanted, affecting a positive change in our world. Plus, I'm seeing someone." Here he blushed and took a bite of his soup. "Her name is Audrey," he said after a moment, "a muggleborn Hufflepuff working for the revitalized Department of Magical Education. She's amazing. She's not ready to bond yet, but I hope to convince her we should before her next heat."

"That's awesome Percy even if it does put a crimp in my plans." Percy cocked his head curiously. "I need a business manager to oversee my farming operation, someone who can manage my farms and report to me how they're doing and what could be improved."

"Hmm. Normally, I would've have recommended Casius, he's a squib cousin of Mum's who's an accountant, but he's the new Chief Financial Officer for the Ministry."

Harry gaped. "The ministry is hiring squibs?"

Percy chuckled. "I told you Minister Bones is making positive changes and with the money she got from fining the Death Eaters and confiscating money officials like Fudge and Umbridge had taken for bribes. She now has the budget to change wizarding Britain for the better and stop us from being a laughingstock in the magical world. With Dumbledore gone, we've learned that wizarding education is severely lacking. That is something Audrey's department is changing."

"What are they doing?" Luna asked curiously.

"Building a Pre-Hogwarts school. The kids will have classes in subjects like Muggle History, Grammar, Math for wizards and Wizarding Customs and History for muggleborns. It'll run every Saturday during the school year and have a two-week camp during summer break. They'll take the kids on field trips to magical and muggle sites. They're also revamping the Hogwarts curriculum, adding more teachers for the core subjects and specific social workers for the head of house positions, and adding additional electives. Instead of the two standard electives they'll be four and one of them must be in a non-magical subject."

Harry snorted. "How's McGonagall taking that?"

"She retired," Neville said. "Flitwick's the new headmaster and Sprout is his deputy."

They continued to talk all through lunch until it was time for Percy to return to work. After they paid the bill and walked out Percy turned to Harry.

"Your best bet for getting a manager is to put an ad in the Daily Prophet. Most squibs and muggleborns who've left the wizarding world still receive the Prophet to keep up on what's going on, even if only to mock us. That's how the ministry was able to quickly interview and hire new personnel. Gringotts could run the ad for you anonymously so you won't get bombarded with CV's from people who only want to work with you because of who you are."

Harry smiled and hugged Percy goodbye. "Thank you Percy for everything. You'll keep in touch won't you?"

Percy smiled. "Of course. Good luck, Harry Potter."

They decided to spend the afternoon in muggle London to get away from the wizards who had taken to following them around Diagon Alley. After shopping, they stopped at the Dorchester for afternoon tea. After a tearful departure and promises to owl each often, Harry made his way back to the hotel. Takashi wasn't back yet, so Harry unpacked everything he'd brought and opened the balcony door when he saw Hedwig outside.

"I thought I told you to go have fun and say your goodbyes to your friends?" He said as she flew around and looked at him expectantly. Grinning, Harry pulled out the new owl perch and carrier and stepped back as Hedwig examined them closely. The carrier expanded magically and had two rooms and an automatic water and treat dispenser. The perch was actually an elaborately designed log complete with moss that sat upon a magically configured tree trunk so it sat up in the air. Hedwig flew to sit on the log and gave an approving bark. "I'm glad you like it. So what do you think of Takashi?" Hedwig's wing lifted in a shrug. "Well, I think I like him, but look at all the people I've liked before, Ron, Hermione, Remus, the Weasley's. Maybe it would be better if I didn't like him." Hedwig gave a hoot of disgust. Harry sighed. "Well duh. Of course, I know I was fed potions and hit with charms to like them, but still. It's hard to trust yourself." Hedwig tilted her head and stared into his eyes intensely. "Well he makes me feel special. I guess I'm going to have to trust that feeling and the contract we signed will see us through until we develop feelings on our own. It'll be nice, if I was loved." A sharp hoot was his answer and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well of course, I know you love me Hed, but it's not the same thing. Sorry."

She shrugged and let out a warning hoot before flying to the door. A few seconds later, the suite opened and Takashi stepped inside wincing when Hedwig pecked him on top of his head. Harry chuckled.

"She's decided to give you a chance. Did you and Satoshi have fun?"

"Yes, we –"

Takashi froze and his nostrils flared. He stalked towards Harry and sniffed him. Taking a deliberate step back, Harry watched as Takashi closed his eyes and tried to gain control of his Alpha natural instincts. This action would've seemed weird to Harry if he hadn't had a long talk with Neville about what Takashi was probably going through now since technically they were married and bound together magically if not naturally yet. The talk had him picking up several books on Alpha and Omegas. It was time he stopped burying his head in the sand and faced facts.

"Sorry," Harry muttered remembering the hugs he gave Percy and the hug goodbye he couldn't resist giving Neville.

Takashi nodded still breathing heavily. "Need their scent off you and replaced with mine."

Takashi's voice was deeper, darker nearly feral, his eyes blown wide and slightly red. Harry had to admit it was a huge turn on to be so wanted. And there was no doubt Takashi wanted him.

"Sorry," Harry said, his eyes widened innocently. Merlin, Luna and those ladies at the spa were right, it **was** fun to play with an Alpha. "I should've realized. I guess I didn't worry about it too much because you always boast about how much control you have."

"Harry," Takashi growled warningly taking a step forward.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I don't know what's gotten into you. It's weird, but I'll take a shower so you can turn back to normal."

Repressing a smile, Harry made his way into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes knowing Takashi was standing in the doorway watching his every move. Naked and face flaming, Harry hummed as took his time adjusting the water temperature before stepping inside the glass-enclosed shower and letting the water pour down his body.

Harry couldn't keep his façade when a deep rumble erupted from Takashi's chest and he burst into giggles in response. Moments later, Takashi entered the shower and slammed him against the wall. Harry's head fell back onto the stone surface, which made it easy for Takashi to bite his neck right where his bounding mark would be. Since, he wasn't in heat and releasing pheromones, the mark wouldn't take, but that didn't stop Harry from going limp in Takashi's arms as pleasure overloaded his senses.

"I thought you didn't want to touch me while I smelled of another Alpha."

Takashi growled at the mention of other Alphas and deliberately stepped back his eyes still red.

With his gazed locked on Takashi, Harry grabbed the body wash and a sponge and slowly rubbed the soapy sponge over his naked body making sure he didn't miss an inch of skin, even going so far as to turn his back to Takashi, spread his buttocks and dribble the sponge down his crack.

That's when Takashi snapped, pulled him out the shower and dropped him on the bed and spent the rest of the evening leaving his scent on Harry's body so there wasn't any doubt who he belonged too. They never made it to dinner with Akira and Satoshi.

"Do I smell like you now?"

Harry asked some time later. He was a mess. Boneless, covered in sweat and semen, his body littered with bite marks. He didn't have the energy to move a finger, but he was smiling. Takashi found the stash of toys Harry had brought in preparation of going through his heat alone and had tested them out on Harry. That among the other things Takashi had done to his body made Harry aware that despite still being a virgin, he now knew he'd be able to take his Alpha when the time came. Takashi really hadn't been lying about the good in bed bit.

"Yes."

Harry's stomach rumbled hungrily, but he didn't have the energy to care. He vaguely saw Takashi reaching for his cell phone and texting furiously, but he didn't ask who or why. Takashi eventually put away the mobile and picked Harry up carrying him in the bathroom where he set him underneath the shower. Very gently and carefully, Takashi washed his body clean before doing the same for himself. Then he ran a hot bath filled with scented oil. He sat in the tub then reached for Harry pulling him into his lap. Harry moaned the moment the water touched his skin. It felt soo good. Takashi chuckled and turned on the jets, which only made Harry moan louder as he settled against Takashi.

"You're a genius. Are we going to get in trouble for skipping dinner?"

"Ah. Chichi will make me pay during training tomorrow."

"Sorry."

Takashi nuzzled his neck. "Worth it."

Harry could hear housekeeping outside the bathroom door rummaging around cleaning their bedroom, but he didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed about the mess they'd left behind, let alone the toys.

Takashi eventually carried him back to their spotless bedroom. Beside the bed were trays of food, filled with chocolate dipped strawberries and other fruits, whipped cream, other marinated fruits, hot chocolate, mini crab cakes, shrimp, oysters, scallops wrapped in bacon, caviar, and other stuff too numerous to name. Harry stared wide-eyed as Takashi laid him back in bed, slid on a pair of the sexy underwear he'd purchased for Harry, and fed him. It was the single most romantic, selfless thing anyone had ever done for him. Was Takashi doing it because he was an Omega? Was this something he did for any Omega he was with or was Harry special? Takashi had said that Harry was the only Omega he had the desire to mark and mate with and Harry supposed he just have to trust that and enjoy the attention he was given instead of constantly second guessing it. After all, nothing in their contract said that Takashi had to be as considerate and thoughtful as he was being.

"Thank you," Harry whispered between bites.

"You're mine," Takashi answered simply before bending down and nibbling on his lips.

For the first time, Harry realized that being Takashi's wasn't a bad thing to be.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by with Harry and Takashi spending their days together getting to know one another. Harry discovered the Morinozukas had legitimate business in London and weren't in town just to retrieve him. Akira was actively grooming Takashi to take over his empire, which made Harry think about his company and the desperately needed business manager. While Takashi was out in meetings with his father, Harry followed Percy's advice and met with his account managers and had them post the ad for a manager so he could avoid the crazies.

Harry also stocked up on money from his accounts and discussed how he'd have access to his finances in Tokyo since their magical banking system while affiliated with Gringotts was not run by goblins and set up differently. When asked why, the goblins informed him that only European wizards were so prejudiced and goblins were more integrated into magical society in the rest of the world, which only intrigued Harry. In preparation for his move, he obtained muggle credit cards from his accounts and a refilling galleon pouch, though he was pleased to learn that in Japan their magical district accepted credit cards and used the same currency muggle Japan used. He also was able to discuss his options in dealing with the Weasleys, especially the twins.

After his business with the goblins, he made his way to the twins shop at 93 Diagon Alley. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was bustling with customers. It also looked like Ron and Ginny were acting as shop assistants for the day. It was a good thing Neville and Luna had warned him they may be there, because he didn't know if he would've been able to resist the urge to take out his wand out and blast them. The shop went silent as he walked in as if expecting a show down and for once Harry was glad for the silent presence of his guards. Knowing they were there grounded him and helped him get his emotions under control. He used the magical knowledge he siphoned from Lord Voldemort to strengthen his occlumency shields and was able to resist the urge not to do anything reckless.

Seeing Fred, Harry stalked toward the boy who had a shorter and stockier build than Percy, Bill, and Ron, though he was still an inch taller than Harry.

"I need to speak to you and George," he told him.

"You reek of another Alpha," Ginny growled as she appeared at his side.

Harry turned and glared down at Ginny, glad at least he was taller than her. "And what business of that is yours," he sneered.

"You're mine."

She made a dive toward him but his guard shot out an arm, caught her in the neck, quickly brought her to the floor, and placed a foot on her chest.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as he came barreling over to defend his sister.

Harry whipped out his wand, silenced Ron, and stuck him to the ceiling with a permanent sticking charm. He stepped up to where Ginny laid on the ground.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you have never been luckier in your life than the moment my bodyguard stopped your pitiful attack. Come near me again and you will receive an in depth demonstration on exactly how I destroyed the Dark Lord without using my wand. Do you understand?"

Ginny glared defiantly up at him, his guard increased the pressure of the foot on her neck until she whimpered out a 'yes'.

He dealt with her the same as Ron before turning back to Fred. George had joined them by now.

"We can go into our office," George said.

Harry nodded and let the twins lead the way office where they sat behind the desk. His bodyguard stood just inside the door and Harry stood in front of their desk. He slapped the contract on the surface.

"This contract details the one thousand galleons I gave you as a startup loan. In return, you will give me twenty-five percent of the profits of WWW."

"What!" Fred growled. He rose from the desk, his body vibrating with anger as he released Alpha pheromones, pheromones his Beta guards wouldn't be able to detect as he attempted to intimidate him. However, after being flooded in Takashi's scent, Fred releasing his in an attempt to overpower him just felt sad. Now, he finally understood what Takashi meant about the difference between strong and weak Alphas.

Harry snorted. "Please Frederick. I am one of the most powerful Omega Males in the world. You are not a strong enough Alpha to make me cower." He pushed the contract towards him. "Just so your aware, the Potter Charity Office has gone out of business never to reopen again. But, that does not mean you don't have options. Of course, you don't have to sign. All that will happen is I will call my attorneys and bring you before Magical Law Enforcement. I thought 25% of the profits was fair considering that without me, you and George would be shopkeepers at Zonkos. If you would like to fight it, we can go before the DMLE and maybe even the Wizengamot. I think they would say I'm entitled to more than 25%, especially when I provide proof that Dumbledore brought your families loyalty by plundering my trust vault and using it to pay for all seven of you Weasleys education at Hogwarts. So, either sign that or I'll go after your family and reclaim every galleon your family stole from me. Imagine the media attention; your family really can't afford to get into any more trouble with the law. How will that help your business?"

George pulled the contract forward and signed.

"George!"

For the first time since Harry had known the twins, George ignored Fred and looked at Harry Omega Male to Omega Male. With his new senses, Harry sniffed out that George was also a virgin.

"Your birthday is soon," George said quietly. "I too smell an Alpha on you. You aren't rushing into a bound are you? While it is unsatisfying and downright uncomfortable going through a heat alone, being stuck in an inadequate bond for the rest of your life would be far worse. Don't rush a relationship. If anyone deserves happiness it's you Harry."

Shocked, Harry only stared at George he really seemed concerned. He shook his head as he tried to reorganize his anger at the Weasleys to this unknown feeling he had for George.

"The betrothal contact we signed is solid and the match was arranged by my parents and Sirius well before Dumbledore sunk his claws into my life."

George chuckled. "So Sirius knew. Dumbledore was sure he didn't."

"Sirius was a Marauder. He knew everything. He was just smart enough not to show it." Harry turned to Fred. "Are you going to sign or will I call in my attorneys?"

Fred growled but signed. Harry felt the magic, rolled the contract, and placed it in his backpack.

"Will you be okay," he asked George?

"Yes. Now that my parents are in jail and Bill ran off I'm free to pursue the Alpha I want."

"Not Pucey," Fred growled. "I'll never allow you near that Slytherin bastard."

Harry silenced Fred, opened the office door and floated the older twin out into the shop and stuck Fred next to Ginny and Ron.

George rose from the desk going to the fireplace. "Thank you. I think I'll close the shop and floo Adrian to see if he can get off work and visit before I call the aurors to get them down," George said calmly. "Good luck."

"You too. I remember Pucey, he was hot."

George laughed. "Yes he is. Owl me if you have questions about being an Omega Male. I should be moving in with Percy soon. He's working on getting my house arrest transferred to him and a retrial. They only questioned Fred under veritaserum. I'm usually ignored and lumped in with him."

"I'm sorry your relationship with your family suffered."

George looked pained. "Not your fault. It's mine. I never stood up for myself and did the right thing like Percy had. I am sorry Harry. You never deserved any of this. You do deserve to be happy. I hope that whoever this Alpha is will make you happy."

Harry hugged George goodbye.

When he got back to the hotel it was time for dinner. After dinner, he and Takashi decided tried to stay up as long as possible to adjust to the nine-hour time difference they'd be facing the next day. Despite taking a potion to help their bodies adjust to the time difference, they began to wane at about two o'clock in the morning. Takashi suggested taking a walk and they ended up walking through Hyde Park despite it being closed. Harry was tired but restless. He wanted to go to Tokyo, but at the same time was terrified wondering how he'd adjust to the dramatic change in his life. He wanted to leave, but what if it was bad? He would be on the other side of the world, alone.

Takashi squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine."

"We'll see."

"I'll make you happy Harry," Takashi promised.

"You're a good man, but . . ."

"Everyone close to you has betrayed you."

"Yes."

Takashi pulled him in into a hug and they stood there in the middle of Hyde Park in each other's arms. It felt good. But, they both stiffened when they heard the sharp crack of apparition. Takashi's katana appeared out of nowhere and Harry drew his wand. He and Takashi stood back to back as they scanned the area for intruders. Out of the shadows stepped the Carrows, though Harry never met them, from the faint echo he received from Voldemort's memories he knew they were a particularly nasty set of siblings and devout followers. Takashi pushed Harry behind him and faced the duo.

"What do you think that sword is going to do, muggle," Amycus sneered at the muggle sword not realizing Takashi was a wizard as well.

"Kill you."

Amycus raised his wand, the killing curse on his lips. In a flash, Takashi pivoted on his feet, disapparated and apparated directly behind the wizard. Takashi sliced Amycus's head off his shoulders in a single strike. Alecto screamed in horror and attacked Takashi but he chopped her wand arm off just below the elbow before she could utter a single incantation. When she was on her knees, he slammed the sword in her skull and waved his hand muttering an incantation. Harry recognized the Latin and realized the spell sealed the injury and made it incapable of being fixed by magic. With another flick and mutter, he had her body bound in thick, heavy ropes.

From start to finish, the entire incident lasted less than two minutes. Harry hadn't had time to move. Takashi hadn't even broken out in a sweat. Harry stared at his mate wide eyed.

Takashi stared at the expression on Harry's face and sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I scare you?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and smiled ruefully. "No. I was actually wondering if it was inappropriate for me to think how sexy you look now."

Takashi smirked. He straightened and did a couple of sharp sword movements while he muttered another incantation. Harry could see blood disappearing from the blade before he put the sword away. "Good. Fighting always makes me horny afterwards."

Harry flushed in response, which only made Takashi chuckle.

"Prat," Harry grumbled. He had to get over his embarrassment whenever Takashi said something sexual under control.

"What now?" Takashi asked.

Harry snapped out of his daze and sent a talking Patronus to the on-call Auror force. It was sort of like magical emergency. Fifteen minutes later a team of aurors including Kingsley Shackelbolt and Nymphadora Tonks appeared.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Tonks asked looking at the grisly scene horrified.

Harry ignored her.

"Harry, we need to know what happened," Kingsley told him.

Takashi nodded down at Harry's shoes, Harry swiped them with his wand and swore as his sneaker glowed.

"I was in Diagon Alley today. Someone must have hit me with a tracking charm. The Carrows appeared. Amycus tried to hit my friend with the killing curse. That was his last mistake as my friend is a sword master. Alecto took exception to my friend's actions, which was her mistake. She's lucky my friend has morals. I called the emergency hotline, you arrived." Harry said in clipped tones.

The aurors gaped at Takashi, who despite the protective Alpha vibe he now gave off, looked like a fresh faced, unassuming and innocent young man. If only they knew.

"Your name?" an auror asked him.

"Takashi." Harry knew his mate was responding to the tension Harry felt by not giving all his information. Harry felt grateful for that. Grateful that despite being an Alpha he was willing to let Harry take the lead.

"I will need you to come down to Auror headquarters for –," Kingsley began, but Harry cut him off.

"No. As you can tell by the Dark Mark on their arms and by previous witness statements the Carrows are Death Eaters. You've seen how they tracked me and if you check Amycus's wand you can see the spell he attempted to perform. Nothing further is needed."

"You need protection Harry and this only proves that." Tonks told Harry chidingly. "We can provide a protection detail for you."

"Who will be on that detail? You, the wolf?" Harry snorted. "As you can see, I have adequate protection from someone I actually trust to protect me. Goodnight."

Harry removed the tracking charm, grabbed Takashi's arm and stomped away.

"You're shaking," Takashi told him after they got a good distance away from the aurors. Takashi stopped and pulled him into a hug. "Adrenaline rush is over."

"Yeah," Harry breathed as he realized Takashi was right. He was shaking. He jumped into Takashi's arms, wrapping his legs around his Alpha's waist and buried his face in his neck. For once, not caring how needy he appeared. His instincts were demanding he seek reassurance from his Alpha and take comfort in his scent. "Don't want them to know where we're staying.

"Who were the officers you didn't like?"

Takashi sat down on a park bench and sat Harry on his lap. Harry snuggled in his lap, tightening his legs around his Alpha's waist. "They were in Dumbledore's Order. While they weren't a part of the conspiracy against me, they knew about it and were compliant. . .. How are you, you just . . ."

"You're my mate," Takashi squeezed his waist. "We are married and magically bound. My instincts tell me to protect you, to prove myself worthy for you to claim as your Alpha."

Harry snuggled into Takashi's neck breathing in his scent. "I'm not a good bet. I have a ton of baggage."

"Ah."

"I have nightmares."

"You haven't all week."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said surprised. "When I've fought Voldemort, I somehow absorbed some of his magical core."

"Ah."

"I never told anyone, but I also absorbed some of his knowledge and memories."

Takashi's arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Magical knowledge is good, the memories are probably scary."

"Yeah."

"Mind healer?"

Harry let out a breath. "Yeah."

"I'll arrange that."

Harry nodded and nuzzled his neck. "You're not freaked out? I'm damaged."

Takashi chuckled and tugged on the little bit of hair gelled up on the front of Harry's head, before he moved Harry's head forward for a kiss that curled Harry's toes. When Takashi pulled back, Harry was gasping breathlessly and Takashi had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bruised not damaged."

"If you're sure." Harry went into his bag and pulled out the ring box handing it to Takashi. "Part of the reason why I went back to Diagon Alley. I used my money," he rushed on. "Felt weird buying you a gift with your money."

Harry removed the thick platinum wedding band triple twist ring. A round emerald signifying Takashi's birthstone was inside the center twist with round rubies on the two outside twists for Harry's birthstone. He slid the ring on Takashi's finger.

"Do you like it?"

In response, Takashi kissed him fiercely, stood, and apparated them directly into their suite.


	5. The In-Laws

Chapter Five: The In-laws

Saturday, 22nd of July 2006 – City of Westminster, Central London, England

Thanks to the Carrows, Harry was more than ready to put Great Britain behind him. Last night confirmed it was time to move on.

Even so, Harry was sad as they stood on Park Lane and watched porters load their luggage inside the limo. Harry scanned the busy road, taking in the sights and signs, the double decker buses, and Hyde Park wondering when he'd see it again. Takashi sensing his mood, climbed beside him in the limo and held his hand the entire way to the airport. Harry caught Satoshi looking at their joined hands with a scowl on his face. Harry was relieved he wouldn't be living with the boy and have to deal with him on a daily basis.

Once they arrived at the magical transportation section at Heathrow he, Takashi, Akira, and Satoshi went to the magical departures clerk who stamped their passports. The young girl's mouth dropped open and she half rose from her chair once she saw the name listed on his passport. Harry didn't need to use his new legilimency skills to see the dollar signs dancing in her eyes as she asked in-depth personal questions about his travel. The clerk's attitude, in addition to what he had to put up with Satoshi caused Harry to snap and release his worry and frustrations on the girl. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned forward, and got in her face just as much as she had attempted to get in his.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for asking me those asinine questions, do you not ma'am?" Harry asked his voice lowering by several octaves. "Personally, I do not recall you asking the same of the rest of my party. Or maybe I'm mistaken, did she ask you this?"

Harry turned to the others, Satoshi stood behind him holding back guffaws, Takashi and Akira held it together better but Harry could tell they were amused as well.

"No Harry, I don't recall being asked if I was running away from the wizarding world and if I had plans to return to Great Britain any time soon," Akira Morinozuka answered in amusement.

"I thought so," Harry turned to glare at the clerk. "Well, is there a reason why you're asking me this?"

The girl gulped and fear replaced the greed shining in her eyes. He could see she had only just recalled Harry had defeated a Dark Lord and she was no match for him if he turned violent. "No sir. I apologize, I was only curious."

"Hmmm. Curious enough to run to the Daily Prophet and inform them of whatever answers you managed to provoke me into answering? You do realize what happened to the last people who attempted to manipulate me?"

Sweat poured down the girl's face and Harry felt bad he was enjoying this so much. At least his husband and in-laws were impressed by his display though Satoshi still pouted around him. The young clerk rushed them through check-in and Akira made the clerk take a magical oath not to reveal anything about seeing Harry today nor his destination, which impressed Harry. He honestly had forgotten to demand it.

Five minutes after touching the port key, which was a model airplane with the Japanese national flag as a logo, they landed inside the arrivals section of Tokyo airport where the Morinozuka staff greeted them. After checking in, they were ushered to vehicles that took them to the Morinozuka home.

Harry found it hard to hold back his gasp when they pulled up to the estate. The traditional Japanese home was surrounded by acres and acres of trees and ponds that made the house seem as if it just appeared from the middle of a forest. The house actually looked like four or five four interconnected homes linked together by long corridors. Harry counted seven great, sloping roofs of various sizes and design. The estate was beautiful and completely different from what he'd seen before, even in pictures or television. He definitely wasn't in England any longer. Overwhelmed, Harry sat in his seat inside the limo once Akira and Satoshi exited the vehicle and just goggling at the mansion. How was he going to adjust to this? How was he supposed to act? He knew nothing about being Japanese and Takashi's family was obviously very Japanese. Takashi reached out and squeezed his hand.

"We'll eat dinner and go home. Our home is more modern than this and not as overwhelming. It'll be fine."

Harry snorted. "Easy for you to say."

"Father is no doubt reminding them that it is an Alpha's nature to leave his family and cling to his bond mate."

"So I'm the evil foreigner who is taking away their son and sibling?"

Takashi shrugged. "Haha, Satoshi, and Hoshimi are ethnocentric like most Japanese. They believe Japan and the Japanese magical community is superior to any other in the world, similar to the purebloods you deal with in England."

Great just great, Harry thought. "And you? What do you believe?"

Harry watched as Takashi paused, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of his answer.

"I love my country and can't imagine living anywhere else. But I am open to new experiences and am not condescending to others like they are."

Harry sighed. "I guess I better put learning Japanese and Japanese cooking above all the tons of things I have to learn."

Takashi chuckled. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and Takashi tightened his hold on Harry's hand as they left the vehicle. Once they walked into the front door, they paused inside the entranceway and removed their shoes before stepping inside, Harry gasped at the traditional minimalistic design.

"It's stunning."

"Thank you." A beautiful woman who stood only a little over five feet in height with her hair cut into a pageboy appeared quietly at their side. "I am Sora, Takashi's mother. Would you like a tour? Perhaps if you enjoy the home you'd like to live here instead of the tiny apartment Takashi purchased. After all, this will be yours one day."

"Haha," Takashi warned.

"Musuko, it was just a suggestion." She answered serenely before turning to address Harry. "Would you care for a tour?"

Harry knew it was not in his best interest to turn this woman down, not with the look in her eyes. So, he summoned his inner Gryffindor, swallowed his nervousness, grinned, and bowed. "Thank you, very much so."

She turned to Takashi. "Run and tell your father we'll join you shortly."

Takashi stiffened but Harry squeezed his hand in reassurance. Better to get the nastiness out the way before dinner. But, Sora-sama was all politeness as they walked through the fifteen bedroom estate that had been with the family for over a hundred years and crafted with the idea to house a large family.

"The several interconnected homes were specifically designed to function as a multi-generational home for an Alpha/Omega pairing. This family set up is tradition in Japanese culture. We are not like Westerners who abandon their elderly. We take family and maintaining familiar bonds very seriously."

With that one little dig, she told him the magical history of the Morinozuka family, which stood unbroken since the fourteenth century. She even took him through magical rooms filled with family relics warded against anyone not a Morinozuka, which Harry did not expect. But, as his full name was now Harry James Potter-Morinozuka maybe she had no choice?

"I was against your match," Sora-sama said in a softly accented voice, which made Harry realize that both Takashi and Akira were fluent in English. He never noticed the difference when they spoke. "I still am. You are not Japanese. You were not raised with our values or customs. You do not understand our traditions. Furthermore, you strengthen Takashi's ties in the mundane world when I would prefer he embrace his magical ancestry. I would've felt better about your marrying my Takashi if you came to us as your parents had intended. Nevertheless, I will sheath my claws but I would like something from you in return.

Curious, Harry cocked his head.

"I would like for you to encourage Takashi to interact more in the magical world to gain strong friendships and contacts and for you to excel in your studies especially in Japanese history, language, and customs. My children are brilliant and Morinozukas only marry the best. Your substandard work of the past is unacceptable."

Harry flushed even though he longed to point out that he had been drugged and beaten his entire life to make his work substandard as she called it. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. I don't like being disappointed."

They entered the dining room and by the expression on everyone's faces Harry knew they were surprised he made it out alive. Harry was introduced to Takashi's younger sister Hoshimi, who was a female version of Satoshi, including the attitude. When Sora-sama saw Takashi help him handle chopsticks, she launched into a lecture on the history of Japanese cuisine. It was an in depth account that went into the history of Japan, how food had originally been segregated by the person's social rank and structure. As Sora-sama spoke, Harry felt as if he was sitting in front of Hermione during one of her endless lectures. Fortunately, like Hermione all Harry had to do was stare wide-eyed, nod, and throw out an occasional awed comment regarding Sora-sama's brilliance while letting his mind wander.

Patience was a virtue. Harry made it through dinner and promised to stop by every Sunday and Wednesday night once he finished his oestrus. Soon they were in the vehicle heading toward the city and their new home while Takashi chuckled at his side.

"What?" Harry finally snapped. He was anxiously wondering what his new home looked like and if he'll feel comfortable there. He hadn't felt comfortable at the estate, no matter how beautiful it was.

"Nothing." Harry glared at him until Takashi let out a final chuckle and answered. "Chichi, you impressed him with how you dealt with Haha. I think he actually took notes."

Harry flushed. "She reminded me of someone. Are we almost there?"

"Soon."

Finally, they stopped at a four-story limestone building perched at the top of a hill. Large modern floor to ceiling windows were everywhere and so was greenery. Harry liked it. An older bound Alpha Male his forties with glasses, salt and pepper hair and dressed in an immaculate suit opened the car door and bowed.

"Master Takashi, Master Harry."

"Harry, this is Yamamoto, Osamu. He organizes my life. He's been with me since I was five."

Harry chuckled. "So you are who he's been texting all week to do his dirty work?"

Yamamoto-san's mouth quirked in a smile before he went into a spiel about the building and the international neighborhood called Moto Azabu as they walked up to the glass doors of the building. He gave them the code to the door and introduced him to one of the 24-hour bilingual concierges that worked inside the building while explaining the services they performed. He showed them the underground garage, service elevator, bike entrance, and fitness center. Everything was new and modern with bamboo flooring, light walls, and silk print screens in the common areas. Once the tour of the common areas was complete, they went to their private elevator to the penthouse duplex.

"The building has seventeen apartments. Being in the penthouse duplex, you have the only private elevator. In addition to the building's non-magical security, I took the liberty of hiring warders."

They reached the door and they set their palm prints to be coded into the apartment's system. Harry stepped inside the large entrance way and everything the two other men said became background noise.

He was home.

This was the first place that was actually his to do what he wanted. It was a heady feeling and Harry's mind was awash with possibilities. Leaving the large entrance hall, he stepped into the living area. The floors were bamboo, walls white. Seventeen-foot ceilings and floor to ceiling windows surrounded the massive, open living space. During the day, the apartment would be flooded with light. Harry ran his hands over the walls as he wandered the expansive great room, kitchen, and terrace before making his way upstairs to the bedrooms. The duplex was sparsely furnished and he couldn't wait to put his mark on the place. But one room was complete, the master suite.

A bamboo platform bed dominated the room. The headboard had floor to ceiling bookshelves on each side. Books were already unpacked and sitting on the shelves. His books were on the right by the windows, Takashi's by the door. They each had a nightstand on their side of the bed. An ancient Japanese print of a male Alpha/Omega pair being intimate was used as wallpaper on the opposite wall facing the bed, which would be the first thing he saw upon waking. The master suite led to a rooftop garden terrace with a hot tub. Inside the dressing room, his trunk was stowed away, his belongings unpacked, and clothes hanging coordinated by type and color. It was perfect. Harry couldn't imagine a better home to start his new life in.

When Harry finally made his way back downstairs, he saw that Takashi and Yamamoto-san hadn't moved from the entryway and were talking quietly in Japanese.

Harry flushed. "Sorry."

"You're nesting," the older Alpha Male waved off his apology. "May we come in and have a seat?"

Harry nodded and led them to the living room where Takashi sat with him on the sofa, while Yamamoto-san sat in an adjacent chair.

"The home as you can see is sparsely furnished. Master Takashi has informed me you would prefer to do your own cooking so I've taken the liberty of providing several meals in the stasis cabinets until you've had the opportunity to stock the kitchen. Besides an interior designer, the first thing you should focus on is hiring an assistant."

Harry frowned. "Do you think I'll need one?"

"Yes." Takashi said. "Its tradition and you'll need a guide to help you navigate the changes in your life."

"Okay."

Yamamoto-san handed him a folder of information. "I have set up appointments for your assistant in the morning,"

"On Sunday," Harry said surprised.

Yamamoto-san shrugged. "The applicants are bonded Omegas Females who speak English. Your healer appointment is Monday morning with interior designers' interviews afterward. I've given them a general profile of you and Master Takashi and the designers have been through the penthouse to get measurements and to come up with design plans to present to you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for arranging everything."

Takashi stood and shook the man's hand. "I think we're well for now, I'll text you if I need anything."

Yamamoto bowed and left the apartment.

"You like?" Takashi asked.

Harry smiled. "It's not as impressive as your family's home yet, but this feels like mine."

"Good."

* * *

It was surprising for Harry to wake up in the morning and have Takashi lying in bed next to him. He relished the warmth emanating from Takashi before slipping out of bed to the shower. He was downstairs riffling through the endless picnic basket and had breakfast on the table when Takashi walked in and shook his head as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He took the phone and began to text.

"What now? It can't be that bad." Harry asked amused.

"You shouldn't be allowed to touch your hair. You ran through the hair supplies already."

Harry snorted and sat at the table riffling through the CV's and background checks on the Omega assistants, his first interview would show up in a half hour.

All the candidates were squibs or non-magicals related to muggleborns. They were all nice and Harry could see himself working and interacting with any one of them. He didn't know how he would choose. Then the last candidate, a Japanese girl in her late twenties with long hair dyed red, and glasses framing a pretty face walked in. She saw Takashi on the terrace practicing with his katana in sweats and a tank top, stopped, and stared for a moment.

"Lucky boy," she murmured quietly thinking Harry hadn't heard.

He did and snorted a laugh. Harry liked her immediately. Her name was Kaori Hinds, she was a twenty-nine, had two young children, was married to an American foreign television correspondent, and actually lived in the neighborhood in a high-rise near one of the international schools.

"You and your husband seem fairly comfortable, why are you looking for employment?"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Have you had a chance to see how much tuition to the schools in this neighborhood cost? I have a six and four year old. I love them, but they're expensive."

Harry chortled. That set the tone to their so-called interview, which quickly deteriorated into idle chitchat and gossip. Kaori gave him the best places to shop in the area and had him cracking up over her disgust with Western food and the gluttony that was Christmas and the American holiday of Thanksgiving. Harry was surprised to learn that Christmas wasn't celebrated in Japan, which wasn't surprising once he thought about it and realized the majority of Japanese weren't Christians. Despite that, December 24th, Christmas Eve, was a big family and friend celebration in Japan.

She also had him nearly rolling on the floor with laughter as she complained about her husband's appalling habit of taking cold showers in the summer instead of hot ones. She found the prospect disgusting as she firmly declared cold showers didn't get you clean. Her annoyance increased when she discovered taking cold showers was not some weird Western custom as she assumed upon learning Harry loved hot showers, but was just a disgusting-her words- quirk of her husband and her in-laws who did the same. Thanks to Kaori, Harry now understood why Takashi was fanatical about taking showers and being clean before getting into the bathtub to soak, which Harry had assumed was just a weird quirk of Takashi's. It turned out it was a weird quirk of most Japanese.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

Harry flushed. "The 31st."

"Do you want to have children right way?" Harry shook his head furiously, which made her giggle. "Don't blame you, I went crazy with a single birth, you'll have multiples. Have you seen a healer yet?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are they magical? I know your Alpha's family despite being magical is big in the mundane world."

Though Kaori was non-magical her brother was a mundane born and Japan's version of an auror. "Yes, it's a magical healer."

"Good. I made the mistake of going to a regular Omega Specialist. Although my brother is the first magical in our family in generations apparently we're descended from magicals and some of us could be classified as squibs instead of non-magical. Unfortunately, I'm classified as a squib and have enough magic to use potions and be subject to magical healing. I was told theirs something in magical and squib DNA that doesn't work with mundane Omega birth control which is why my birth control failed and I was presented with my two unexpected little monsters." Though the words were wry, her eyes sparkled with affection as she spoke of her children.

Harry however was horrified. To think of getting pregnant by accident. Five kids. Harry kept repeating to himself in horror. It was enough to put him off sex. "Really."

"Yup," she said cheerfully. "Monster 1 was conceived on our bond night. I figured it was a fluke. Monster 2 was conceived during my first heat after Monster 1. I finally went to a healer and learned why. Good thing, I kept my legs closed and suffered through my heats until I met my husband. Can you imagine what my life would've been like if I had been a slag."

They both shuddered at the thought. Knowing him, with how he felt about magical Britain, he probably would've just went to a regular doctor and Harry imagined himself alone with five freaking babies and nearly threw up.

Takashi entered from the terrace and hung up his katana.

"Two hours?"

Harry looked at the clock on the wall in shock then looked to Kaori. "You're hired."

Takashi rolled his eyes, sat down, and told Kaori what her actual duties would be, salary and actually conducted a mini job interview. Which made Harry wonder if it was really a job interview if the applicant had already been hired? Between Takashi and Kaori, they agreed that she'd begin right away and come back in the morning for his healer and interior design appointments along with Yamamoto-san who would be there to train and assist her with any problems she may have. Once Kaori left, Takashi took a shower and they had a quick snog session in the dressing room before wandering the neighborhood to find a place to each lunch. As usual Takashi texted away on his phone as they walked.

"I can't hold Mitsukuni back much longer. He wants to meet you."

"Dinner tomorrow?" Harry questioned. "I can cook something."

Takashi nodded while he typed. "You'll be busy most of the day so I'll spend the day with him. I'll invite Haruhi as well, you'll like her."

"Sound's fun. I'll have to stock the kitchen. Do you mind if we go after lunch."

Takashi shook his head and put his phone away in his pocket.

Harry had a grand time picking out pots, pans, and other supplies for his kitchen. For once, it was his, not Aunt Petunia's or Mrs. Weasley's domain. Harry admitted he went a little crazy and made a huge dent in Takashi's credit card but his husband was unfazed. The only time Takashi put his foot down was when they went food shopping. He turned his nose up at the produce, meat, and seafood. With a quick text, Takashi set up a weekly delivery from his family's business, so all Harry purchased from the store were items for the cupboards and dairy products. Still he raked in a several thousand pounds worth of items. Thankfully, their driver followed behind them and placed their packages in the car as they shopped.

When they got back from the apartment, their delivery had arrived but that was not the only surprise. Satoshi and Hoshimi were sitting in the living room in front of the television playing video games. Harry wasn't thrilled to discover his in-laws could just walk in his home but he bit his tongue, greeted the pair, and went into the kitchen to sort out his purchases and arrange the kitchen how he wanted it. Seeing it was nearly dinnertime and it looked as if his guests weren't departing soon, Harry used magic to put away his purchases and quickly made salt roasted shrimp that could be dipped in olive oil and very soft polenta topped with shrimp and scallions. He placed everything on the dining room table family style for them and went in the kitchen to clean up. Harry hated cleaning so he used his wand remembering some of the spells Mrs. Weasley used in her kitchen and what he learned from the household cleaning book he brought in Diagon Alley. Takashi entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway in the middle of his cleaning spree.

"You're not eating?"

Harry nodded to his dishes on the kitchen table. "I will just want to finish cleaning and getting organized."

"Harry."

"I'm fine. Go, enjoy your family, the change is hard on them."

After staring Harry down for several moments, Takashi turned and left the room. Despite how childish it was Harry stuck his tongue out at Takashi's back. By the time Harry cleaned and put everything away, the siblings were watching a Japanese movie the youngsters on either side of Takashi using him as a pillow. It was a big message saying he was not welcome. And a pretty obvious ploy. A lesser man would've left the room, but Harry refused to let the brats know they got to him. He'd kill Takashi later.

So, Harry compromised and grabbed a book on Omegas and curled up in the chair to read. When the siblings began talking quietly in Japanese, further excluding him from the conversation, Harry snorted and pulled out the iPod he'd brought in muggle London. Hedwig flew in the open terrace door, and landed on his lap. Harry grinned and stroked her feathers; she always knew when he needed her.

"Hey girl. Are you settling in okay? I'll have some letters for you soon."

"Wow," Hoshimi said. "They still use animals as messengers."

Of course, this was said in English when everything else had been in Japanese. Harry ignored the comment, using his iPod as an excuse. Hedwig barked irritated at the girl, and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. At least someone had his back. He picked up his book and highlighter.

The next thing Harry knew Takashi lifted him in his arms, carried him to bed, undressed him, and tucked him under the covers. Takashi did the same himself and pulled Harry into his arms. They were both sleep seconds later. The next morning, Harry heard the alarm and buried under the covers pulling the pillow over his head as he heard Takashi moving about.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"I'm meeting Mitsukuni at the dojo. I'll be gone most of the day."

"Okay."

"You're acting weird."

"Yup."

"Last night . . ." Harry growled and Takashi sighed. "Harry, you told me to spend time with them."

"Idiot."

"Harry."

"I'm sleepy. Figure it out, yourself."

Harry rolled on his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. He heard Takashi leave. Harry cried into is pillow feeling very alone.

When get hot himself together enough, Harry climbed out of bed to shower and dress. Walking downstairs, he found Kaori and Yamamoto-san at his table their computers open and Yamamoto going over things with her. He could still smell Satoshi and Hoshimi's scents in the air and whipped out his wand using every cleaning charm he knew of to clean the home and get the bitter scent of the Betas out his home.

"You've been crying," Kaori stated.

Yamamoto's head snapped up as he peered at Harry.

Harry flushed. "Yeah."

"Alphaholeness?" she asked.

Harry burst out laughing. He loved that girl. "Yeah."

"Deliberate?"

Harry snorted. "Completely and totally oblivious."

She laughed. "Those are the worst. Blunt objects to the head help."

Hiring Kaori was his best decision ever. Chuckling, Harry entered the kitchen with a spring in his step and decided to splurge by making a spinach mushroom, and cheese omelet with French toast. When his guests declined breakfast, he sat at the table eating offering occasional comments while the two organized and arranged his life for the next several years.

* * *

Authors Notes:

*My internet is on and I will be responding to your reviews as soon as I get back tonight unless your PM is turned off or you are not a member of fanfiction. I can't respond to those. But thank you thank you thank you for all your comments.

*I hope you like. Let me know what you think. I enjoy your comments it helps my creative process.

*Slight spoiler for my other story . . . . . . . .

For those wondering why I haven't updated A Chance At Happiness as well, it is still in the editing phase. Sirius is in that chapter and I amused myself too much writing it so I need to tone it done some so it doesn't sound campy. Sirius was not a happy camper and I made him too over the top, toning him down changed a lot in the chapter so I had to reorganize a bit.


	6. Reparations and Introductions

Chapter Six: Reparations and Introductions

Monday, 24th of July 2006 – Tokyo Metropolis, City of Bunkyo, Koishikawa Locality, Tokyo, Japan

"Come on Takashi," Mitsukuni soothed, "Haruhi will know what to do."

Takashi allowed Mitsukuni to pull him out the car and up the steps to Haruhi's apartment as if he were a toddler, which looked weird considering Takashi towered over his older cousin by a foot and a half. But what did it matter if he looked like an idiot? He was one.

One week. He lasted a single week before making his Omega miserable. He had always been smug, sure of himself as a man and as an Alpha and look at him now. Even Chichi had a better record with Haha. What had he done? Could it be fixed?

He had to find a way.

They reached the door to Haruhi's apartment and Mitsukuni knocked firmly. Haruhi opened the door wearing a pair of atrocious Bermuda shorts that actually had a rip on the side and a t-shirt. Large, brown eyes blinked at them in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you until later."

"We couldn't wait," Mitsukuni said apologetically tugging on Takashi's hand to pull him forward. He turned back to Haruhi with a serious expression on his face. "Takashi needs your help. Can we come in?"

Haruhi's mouth dropped opened as she stared at Mitsukuni as if she'd never seen him before. Takashi didn't blame her. People saw Mitsukuni's boy Lolilta façade, or the dark aura that overcame him when he was in a fighting mood. Not many people saw the real Mitsukuni, the serious minded, intelligent man, not boy, with a wicked sense of humor. Shocked by Mitsukuni's words, Haruhi quickly backed away from the front door opening it wide as she ushered them into her apartment before going into the kitchen to make tea.

Haruhi's living room was traditional in design for a commoner apartment. Tatami mats were on the floor and the furniture was minimal. A futon sat against the wall and a low table sat in the middle of the floor, Takashi struggled to maneuver his large body to sit on the floor cushions beside the table. Finally settled, he accepted the cup of tea she gave him with shaking hands. Of course, Haruhi noticed his discomfort and placed her hand a top his.

"Mori-senpai?" Her eyes were wide with sympathy and concern.

Tongue-tied and not knowing where to begin, Takashi looked to Mitsukuni imploringly.

"Takashi's married," Mitsukuni began baldly. Haruhi choked on her tea and Mitsukuni giggled, which clued in Takashi that his cousin purposely waited until she had the mug to her mouth. He glared at Mitsukuni but the baka only blinked innocently before turning back to Haruhi. "His husband is an Omega Male who turns sixteen next week." She gasped. "Yeah. Takashi thought you two would like each other, which is why we invited you to dinner tonight. None of the hosts know Takashi's married, not even Kyo-chan."

Haruhi took hold of the hand that held his wedding band. Takashi smiled as he thought of the night Harry gave it to him and what happened once they'd gotten back to the hotel.

"Do you love him?" she asked softly.

"Too soon," he muttered absently as he stared down at the ring twisting it around his finger as he felt the comforting magic pulsing around and encasing him. What had he done to hurt Harry?

"Takashi's marriage was arranged weeks after Harry's birth by their fathers. Harry's British. He comes from a wealthy family but his parents were patriotic and worked for a living and . . . they worked for their government. Terrorists killed his parents when Harry was one. Harry witnessed his parents' murder, they're his first memories, I believe." Haruhi stared at Mitsukuni, her large eyes shiny as she tried to hold back her emotions. She grabbed a hold of Takashi's hand and held it as she listened to Mitsukuni speak. "Harry should've came to us. His parents had known their death was possible and made arrangements for Harry to come to us if they died, but corrupt individuals hid him away before we learned of their deaths and could get to England. They hid Harry so well we couldn't find him even with all our resources. They even fed him experimental drugs that masked his Omega traits and instincts. He grew up believing he was a Beta Male and not an Omega Male." Haruhi gasped. "So although Harry is rich and descended from nobles he was raised as a commoner in a very unloving environment. Even in school, kids were placed around him, goaded by their parents to befriend him. They had plans to trick him out his inheritance and force him to bond with another. But a month ago, Harry learned the truth."

"Is that why you missed school last week?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Ah."

"Harry's here now. Takashi moved out the estate and brought a modest apartment in an international neighborhood so Harry wouldn't be so overwhelmed with the changes in his life and would feel more comfortable, especially as he doesn't speak Japanese yet."

Haruhi beamed. "That's very insightful, Mori-senpai."

Takashi flushed. "Thought of you, how you'd feel."

Haruhi chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"But today after Takashi left for the dojo his man told him Harry came down for breakfast looking as if he'd been crying and began cleaning the apartment compulsively. Harry said Takashi did something that upset him, but Takashi doesn't know what he did."

Haruhi tapped her index finger to her chin. "Hmm. Did you sense a mood change from Harry-kun?"

"Last night," Takashi answered. When he didn't say more she looked at him patiently waiting for him to explain. Takashi sighed. "Satoshi and Hoshimi were in our apartment when we got back from shopping."

Haruhi knowing he reached his capacity for speech looked to Mitsukuni for elaboration.

"Although uncle arranged the match, aunt, Satoshi, and Hoshimi are upset Harry's foreign. They're nationalists. Of course they can't complain because Uncle is the head of the family."

Haruhi snorted. "Mori-senpai, what happened while they were there?"

Takashi shrugged and rolled the mug of tea in his hands staring down at the pattern in the tealeaves that clung to his cup. "Talked, played video games. Harry stayed in the kitchen. He loves to cook and we had just gotten back from shopping. Harry cooked, but didn't eat with us. After dinner, we watched a movie. Harry joined us later, but he read a book. They left after the movie and I carried Harry who had fallen asleep to bed."

"What movie did you watch?"

"Appurushido."

Haruhi looked at him sadly and shook her head Mitsukuni bounced excitedly beside him.

"You know what Takashi did wrong, don't you Haru-chan?"

"Yes."

Takashi straightened and looked at Haruhi hopefully. "Ah?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head giving him a look she usually reserved for Tamaki or the twins when they said or did something particularly idiotic. "I'm sorry Mori-senpai, but you messed up so bad."

Takashi flushed. "Tell me."

"I know they're your siblings Mori-senpai and you love them, but you have a mate to think about now. You have to think about things from Harry-kun's point of view. You allowed two known hostiles in an Omega's Den uninvited when you know Omegas are territorial about their living space. They don't like Harry-kun but you allowed them such access to your home that they were allowed in even when you weren't there? Two people who are hostile to your Omega, having unrestricted access to your Omega's Den?" she said incredulously shaking her head. Takashi's eyes widened and he bit back a curse. She was right. "An Omega's Den is their safe place not to be violated. Then you exclude your Omega from his home by speaking a language he doesn't understand and watching a movie he couldn't enjoy because he doesn't know the language. You alienated him in his den, an Omega you admitted never felt wanted or safe anywhere. You provided a safe place for him, Mori-senpai and then you violated it by encouraging people who are hostile to him inside his safe place. An Omega close to heat, whose hormones are unbalanced, an Omega who you say up to a month ago never had to deal with his hormones because he had been drugged into thinking he was a Beta. Omegas kill to protect their dens and their pups, and Omega Males are especially vicious. Look at what my father did to Tamaki-senpai for just tripping and falling on me in his den when he was close to his oestrus cycle. No offense, but your brother and sister were probably hoping he would react angrily to their presence and drive you to stop and discipline him and drive a wedge between you two. The only reason he didn't react I think is because he was raised a Beta and forced to repress his nature. Of course he cleaned the moment he woke he wanted their scent, the scent markers of those who invaded his space out his den."

Takashi lost all color in his face, jumped out his seat, and fled Haruhi's apartment. He had to get to Harry. He had to make things right. He dimly heard Mitsukuni chasing after him telling Haruhi he'd pick her up tonight. Takashi doubted there'd be a point. He'd be surprised if Harry would bother coming back. Entering the car, Takashi slumped back in his seat burying his face in his hands his body shaking. He felt Mitsukuni pat his head.

"We'll fix this, everyone loves flowers and presents." Mitsukuni pulled out his phone.

Takashi dropped his hands from his face before clenching and unclenching them on his thighs. "Problem still there."

Mitsukuni blinked then nodded solemnly before leaning forward to tap the glass that separated them from their driver.

"Morinozuka Estates please."

Takashi collapsed back in his seat his body shaking as his two halves warred with each other. Takashi loved his family, but Haruhi was right, he had a mate to think about now. A mate he hadn't claimed, a mate who had every right to reject him. Takashi felt tears fall. He failed Harry, after he promised not to. What kind of Alpha was he?

"Yellow roses, Lily of the Valley, and Star of Bethlehem are good apology flowers," Mitsukuni said scrolling through the screen on his telephone.

"His mother's name was Lily."

"What about presents? What does Harry like?"

"I don't know," Takashi admitted. He didn't think Harry really had the time to develop a hobby, besides cooking and that was probably done out of necessity. "He likes to cook, but we got stuff for the kitchen yesterday."

"Hmm. Well he's probably homesick."

Takashi half listened to Mitsukuni prattle all the way to the estate. When they arrived, Takashi slid out the car with shaky feet but resolved. He had to do this. He had to make his Omega safe. He found them in the sitting room.

"Taka-ni."

His siblings jumped up and ran to embrace him as normal but he froze them in place with a single glance.

"I am ashamed of you both," Takashi's voice was harsh, but the tears falling down his face portrayed his true feelings. "Being a Morinozuka is about honor and integrity and you have shown none of late."

"Musuko!"

Takashi glared at his mother. "I see your hand in this. The plan was too subtle for them to conceive. How could you? Did I ever know you at all?" Takashi straightened to his full height and glared down at the three. "As you cannot accept my Omega, my Omega picked for me by father, I am breaking ties with you."

"Takashi!"

"Musuko!"

"I nor my Omega will step foot in this house until you make amends. And unless father disinherits me, your future looks grim."

He turned and stalked away, bowing to his confused father who stood in the doorway. The wards must have alerted Chichi to his presence in the mansion. Chichi grabbed his forearm before he could stride away from him.

"Takashi explain," Akira demanded.

"I'm sorry father, I don't have time. Thanks to Haha and my siblings, I have to try to repair my relationship with my Omega before it's too late. Ask them what they've done, maybe they'll tell you the truth, but I doubt it. They have no honor."

He turned and strode purposely towards the front door. He hoped what he had done and what he and Mitsukuni had planned would be enough to appease Harry. He wasn't losing Harry. Harry was his.

* * *

He and Mitsukuni stepped into the apartment, their hands loaded down with presents for Harry. Takashi froze in place as he stood in the doorway that separated the genkan (entryway) from the main living space. The apartment was not only spotless, but smelled faintly of disinfectant. Takashi blanched when he realized that not only had his siblings scent been eradicated from their home, but so had his. Harry had rejected him.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni piped up nervously at his side.

"I'm too late," Takashi said. He fell to his knees in despair, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest, his throat tight. He found it hard to breath. It was over. "He removed my scent."

Mitsukuni placed a hand on Takashi's head for a second before he stepped fully inside the apartment, touring it as he scented the place before going upstairs and doing the same. After a couple minutes, he came back down and rolled his eyes.

"Kono Yarou (you shixt)."

"Ah?" Takashi asked hopefully.

"I'm glad I'm short as shxit and probably won't find an Omega of my own, because finding one makes you lose all reason and common sense." Mitsukuni quipped dramatically. "There's no scent anywhere downstairs noromo (twit), not even Harry's, but I have been scarred for life by what I smelled upstairs in your bedroom. I mean really Takashi, on top of the dressing table? How is your Harry still a virgin, you horny dog."

Takashi able to breathe again rolled his eyes at his smirking cousin and rose to his feet. "Thanks."

They began decorating the apartment. With the use of Takashi's magic and Mitsukuni's frenetic energy it didn't take any time to get everything done. Once they were finished, Mitsukuni jerked his body down so he could pat him on the head goodbye.

"Good luck. I'm going to go home and change and pick up Haruhi, ne?"

Takashi nodded and soon he was alone in the apartment with his own disturbing thoughts. He pulled out his cell and texted Harry's guards and received the reply that Harry was fine and shopping in magical Tokyo with his assistant. Takashi resisted the urge to run after Harry and beg his forgiveness. When his stomach rumbled, he realized he had been too worked up earlier to eat and went into the kitchen, found food in the stasis cabinet, and waited for his mate to return to their den.

* * *

Harry walked in the apartment and blinked. Lilies were everywhere, more than a thousand pounds worth. Flowers hung from pots around the great room. The scent of flowers and the slight breeze from the open terrace door made it quite pleasant. Harry stepped cautiously into the open living, dining room area. On the wall, a historic map of England hung over the mantelpiece. Across the sofa was a throw blanket of Windsor Castle with Union Jack pillows. A silver tankard was on the mantle and in the kitchen was a red tea set shaped into an iconic London telephone booth. A gift basket filled with English chocolate and other English mundane and magical candy sat on the table. It was cheesy and a little overkill but Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Takashi?"

"Ah."

A hesitant voice came from the open terrace. Takashi stood uncomfortably in the doorway a wrapped gift in his hand.

"Some apology." Harry smiled.

Takashi made a tentative step forward. "I messed up. Surprised you returned."

"Where would I go?"

Takashi closed his eyes pained. "I hope you're with me because you like me, not because you have no choice."

Harry stepped forward. "Takashi."

Takashi stepped back. "I deserve the misery. You're my Omega and I failed you. I don't deserve you."

"Idiot." Harry said fondly stepping up to his stiff husband and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You messed up, everyone messes up. I was planning to beat sense into you, but I wasn't going to do it around your family, moron." Harry half-heartedly hit him in the chest. "I mean really!"

Takashi smiled and slowly reached up his hand to massage Harry's scalp. "I went to the estate. Until they can accept you, we will not be returning there or them here."

"Takashi," Harry chided.

"You are mine," Takashi growled. "I protect you, I make you safe. I can't do that if my own family treats you less than you are. Allow me to protect you."

Harry's shoulders relaxed. "You didn't have to be that extreme," he muttered. "Just telling them to back off would've been sufficient."

"You're mine. I promised no one will hurt you again and I meant it."

Takashi lifted Harry's chin and devoured Harry's lips. Harry shivered and melted in Takashi's arms. Takashi lifted Harry in his arms and carried him up the steps.

"Dinner," Harry protested weakly.

"I'll help."

Takashi spent the next hour showing Harry how much he valued him. Afterward while Takashi was in the shower, Harry was lounging on the bed when he saw the present. Opening it, he smiled. That idiot, he thought fondly. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with a Celtic knot between an English and Japanese flag charm. Smiling, he slipped the bracelet on his wrist and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable for their dinner guests.

* * *

"Senpai," Harry heard murmured from the entranceway. "I live in a modest apartment; this is not a modest apartment. My apartment could fit inside your genkan."

Chuckling, Harry entered the entranceway in time to see Takashi shrug his shoulder towards a petite girl in a pink dress and short hair with a cherry blossom comb attached to it. Next to her was an equally short Alpha Male dressed more stylishly. Upon seeing Harry in the doorway, all three looked up and the boy skipped over and engulfed him in a hug.

"So glad to meet you, I've been waiting years." Mitsukuni stopped and sniffed Harry before laughing and smirking up at his cousin. "Really Takashi? I think it would be less obvious if you just lifted your leg and pissed on him."

Hearing the surprising words coming from the seemingly innocent looking boy's mouth, caused Harry to laugh so hard he clutched the wall to keep from doubling over. Takashi flushed and the girl rolled her eyes at the boys' antics and bowed.

"Potter-kun, I am Fujioka, Haurhi, a classmate of Mori-senpai's."

He grinned. "I'm just Harry. Call me Harry please."

After greetings and the customary host gifts were exchanged, they entered the apartment. On the table were appetizers including Takashi's favorite salted shrimp. Haruhi loaded a plate and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Wow," she said looking around the modern, western style kitchen.

Harry grinned proudly. The large kitchen had vaulted, beamed ceilings, a wall of windows over the sinks and glass countertops, every conceivable modern stainless steel appliances including built in coffee and espresso makers, bamboo cabinetry, and a sliding screen door that separated the kitchen from the open living area, which gave him the option of privacy when he wanted it.

"Yeah. One time when I don't mind Takashi's excess. I love this kitchen. I'm still not finished stocking it the way I want."

Haruhi looked to the tuna on the cutting board. "Need help?"

"Just company," Harry said. "I hope you like dinner despite my not being familiar with Japanese cooking."

"The tuna looks excellent."

"Takashi said it was your favorite and I think Takashi would leave me if I brought subpar fish. He refuses to let me buy fish, meat, fruit or produce from anywhere except his market."

"Market?"

Harry cocked his head and stared at Haruhi surprised she didn't know. "The Morinozukas have owned the Tsuda Market and land for centuries. They also own several farms that raise Kobe cattle and various other fruit, fish, and farming operations throughout Japan."

Haruhi sighed and slumped in the chair at the glass island that held L.E.D lights infused inside of the glass. "I have no idea why I still get surprised. I am surrounded by rich bastards."

Harry giggled. Takashi was right he liked her.

"Rich bastards who adore you because you see them for who they are and not what they have."

"Yeah, they're beyond annoying but it's nice to have friends who look out for you."

Harry grinned only to stiffen when the doorbell rang, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Haruhi jumped up and rubbed his back gently talking him through his panic attack.

"Takashi told you about me?" He asked resigned once he got his breath back.

"Yes. It helps that despite being a beta I'm familiar with Omega Males. My father's one. He's very territorial over our home, especially when he's close to oestrus."

"I need to meet more Omegas I don't know half the stuff I'm supposed to."

"I'd introduce you to my father, but he's loony and I doubt you'd get anything relevant out him."

Harry chuckled. Takashi appeared in the doorway his face more solemn than usual.

"Harry, Chichi is here. He'd like to talk to you."

Harry nodded fighting back his nerves as he removed his apron before going out to the entranceway where Akira engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry," the older man rumbled quietly into his ear as he rubbed the muscles on the back of Harry's neck. Harry couldn't help but relax in the older Alpha's embrace despite knowing the man was deliberately releasing pheromones to sooth him. Akira Morinozuka smelled too familiar too like Takashi to be tense in his arms. "If I had taken my family in hand you wouldn't have had to deal with this mess. I will get things under control. You will feel safe in my home."

He pulled back and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I see where Takashi gets his pessimism from," Harry said amused wiping at his eyes. This wasn't what he had expected. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Akira Morinozuka smiled gratefully. "Not tonight, but I hope to have an invitation soon."

Harry looked to Takashi who nodded. "After my . . . heat?" He blushed. "The house should be finished then."

Akira nodded, a smile still on his face before he slipped out the door."

"Thank you, Harry."

"It's hard to resist. He's an older you, not just in looks but in personality as well."

Takashi chuckled, kissed Harry, took his hand, and led him back into the great room where Haruhi and Mitsukuni were sitting at the table devouring appetizers.

"These are good, Harry," Mitsukuni said stuffing his face.

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Harry is an excellent chef," Takashi said proudly from his back.

Takashi pushed Harry in a chair at the head of the table and made him a plate. The three kept him entertained by telling him stories of their school, Host Club antics, and their friends, which had Harry laughing throughout dinner. And dessert, Takashi had told him Mitsukuni loved cake but it was one thing to hear but quite another to watch the four foot nine Alpha devour a cream and strawberry filled cake with perfect manners then stare at him with large, puppy dog eyes when he was done.

Harry sighed. "As long as Haurhi and Takashi don't want another piece you can have the rest of the other cake."

Harry shook his head as Mitsukuni squealed and pulled the cake toward him.

"We're used to it." Haruhi assured him.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of break?" Mitsukuni asked. "We can go to our chalet in Switzerland. It'll be fun Haruhi."

"I don't have a passport," Haruhi told them.

"We'll get you one." Mitsukuni told her. "It'll only take a couple days for us."

Takashi grunted in agreement.

"I still can't. I'm spending most of summer break working at a pension in Karuizawa."

"And I start my language immersion soon," Harry said."

"You do," Takashi said surprised.

"Mmm. Kaori took me to sign up today I begin the Monday after . . ."

Blushing, Harry jumped up and cleared the table before going into the kitchen to clean up. Since Haruhi was there, he couldn't use magic so he did everything manually. Harry shuddered when he felt Takashi come up behind him, his hardness pressed against Harry as his hands ran down Harry's bare arms until they intertwined with his soapy fingers.

"You got a focus ring," Takashi whispered in his ear lifting his hand to look at the jade ring on Harry's right hand. "I should've taken you to do that," he said sadly. "So what else did you do today? How was your healer appointment?"

Harry flushed. "I'm on birth control and have scheduled an appointment with a mind healer."

Takashi nuzzled his neck where his love bite was.

"Good. Thank you for tonight."

"I like them."

Takashi licked a trail from the curve of Harry's neck to the shell of his ear. "They're the only sane ones."

Harry shivered. "Are you going to help clean or seduce me?"

"Both."

But Takashi backed away and began to rinse and dry the dishes Harry handed him. They walked back into the Great Room to find Mitsukuni arguing with Haruhi over the DVD's. They settled on iRobot and Takashi pushed him in the loveseat next to him. Harry could tell Takashi was attempting to erase his memories of last night. It was sweet.

"I do want to take you somewhere before school starts," Takashi said.

"Okay, but this is so new to me, I feel I am on vacation. I would like to tour the market."

"So would I actually," Haruhi piped in. "I always wanted to see the auctions. I heard a lot about them."

Takashi took out his cell phone and began texting. A few minutes later, he received a returned ping. "You're going to have to get up early Harry." Harry stuck his tongue out at Takashi who smirked before turning to Haruhi. "Harry will be at your apartment at 4:00 tomorrow morning. A guide will meet you in front of the market."

Haruhi and Harry nodded excitedly.

"Buy more shrimp."

Harry grinned.

* * *

The next morning Harry had trouble waking. When the alarm went off, instead of turning over and pulling the covers over his head as usual, he had to get out of bed. Well, Takashi had to pick him up and set him down feet first in the dressing room where he dressed Harry in jeans and a shirt before pulling Harry in the bathroom and washing his face. Harry drew the line when Takashi attempted to brush his teeth and batted his hands away. Takashi laughed and moved away as he prepared for training. His Alpha's alertness so early in the morning was annoying. By the time Harry stumbled down the stairs with his satchel slung over his shoulder, Takashi had thrust two travel-sized mugs of tea in his hands and had a mug of espresso for himself.

"When I rule the world, I'm going to make it illegal to get up this early."

Takashi smirked. "Drink your tea, Tenno (Emperor)."

"Huh?"

Takashi chuckled and pulled them out the door to the waiting vehicle. The moment they were settled in the car, Harry stretched out across the seat, put his head in Takashi's lap and fell back to sleep.

"Harry," he heard Takashi murmur some time later, "I have to leave."

"Mmm okay." Harry lifted off Takashi's lap and scooted down some, curling on the bed wondering why it was so tiny. He reached for a blanket only to come up empty and freeze when he heard giggling. Blinking, he opened his eyes and saw Haruhi laughing at him. Flushing, he sat up and took the mug of tea Takashi handed him. "Morning."

"Good morning Harry-kun," Haruhi chimed with a smile.

"Vance Archer, one of the managers will meet the car and be your escort for the day."

Harry nodded still half-asleep. Takashi kissed his forehead and slid out of the car.

"So," Harry began after he downed half the mug of tea Takashi had charmed to remain hot. "What does Tenno mean?"

Haruhi blinked surprised. "Umm, heavenly sovereign, it's how we address the Emperor of Japan."

Harry scowled. "That prat. This is annoying. I have to learn Japanese if it's the last thing I do. So Takashi basically called me a drama king this morning, huh?"

Haruhi's hands covered her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably.

For the rest of the ride, they talked about school, the classes Haruhi took at Ouran, her mother an Alpha Female who passed away when she was five, and her dreams of following in her mother's footsteps and becoming a lawyer.

"Your father is an Omega Male?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Mmm."

"Umm . . . do you have any brothers or sisters? Sorry, I always heard Omega Males gave birth to multiples."

Haruhi nodded and blinked her large, shiny eyes. "I had a fraternal twin brother. My dad had a rough pregnancy and we were born premature. The doctors were able to save me, but not him."

Harry's eyes widened and he scooted over to the other side of the vehicle to hold Haruhi in his arms. "Sorry, I was insensitive."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," Haruhi said as she swiped at her eyes.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence squeezing onto each other hands.

Once they reached the Tsuda Market, which was the largest wholesale market and auction house in in the world. Vance Archer, an Australian, took them on a tour of the market explained the auction procedures. At five, the famous tuna auctions began. Vance and Haruhi did a great job translating so he knew what was going on. Once the tuna auctions were complete, the fruit and vegetables were next. The prices that the tuna went for were surprising enough, but Harry watched amazed at how much the fruits went for. Vance explained that quality fruits were considered a luxury item in Japan and were often used for gift giving. Morinozuka Farms had special growing techniques so intensive that with most fruits they restricted only one fruit to a vine so a single fruit would receive all the nutrients. That attention to detail made their produce the best in the world making people in Japan spend several hundred pounds for a single piece of quality fruit. After the fruit and vegetable auction was the beef, pork, and other livestock, and after that the flower auction. It was a long morning, but Harry had a great time bidding on several items, including the shrimp Takashi wanted.

By the time the auctions were over it was eight and he and Haruhi were starving. Vance ushered them to a restaurant in the market where they had an exquisite breakfast. Haruhi went crazy over the ootori and Harry tried raw fish for the first time. He was shocked at how delicious it was. They then wandered the retail and consumer stalls gorging on the free samples and picking up odds and ins, kitchen supplies for Harry mostly. Haruhi helped him purchase several Japanese kitchen implements and explained what they were used for in cooking. They stopped for lunch at a ramen shop and Harry bribed her with some fresh ootori he had at the house for her come over teach him to cook Japanese style rice. She caved and they had a great time back at the apartment cooking. Not only had he learned how to make Japanese style rice and onigiri with the rice molds he brought, but also miso soup, and Japanese omelettes. Once they finished in the kitchen, they walked the neighborhood with Haruhi clutching her small cooler with the tuna inside with a pleased smile on her face. Harry picked up a Japanese language CD and some toddler books written in Japanese before walking Haruhi to the train station and hugging her good-bye.

Harry made it back to the penthouse where he found a children's program on the telly and wrote letters to everyone telling them what he'd been up to for the last day or so. He used his new laptop computer to do so, which he had barely recalled how to navigate since it had been years since he used one in muggle school or snuck into Dudley's room to play on his when the Dursley's weren't around. He finally got the hang of the computer and printed off his letters, signed them, and sent them off with Hedwig.

By the time Takashi arrived home, Harry was shocked at how long he'd been working with the language program.

"I lost track of time, I'll make something quick. I have some rice and soup in the stasis cabinet."

Takashi pushed him back down on the sofa, pulled out his mobile and texted the concierge to order dinner for them before laying down on Harry's lap to watch him use the program, piping up occasionally to correct his pronunciation when he said something wrong.

"Weird."

"I never learned another language before so I don't know if this technique is good or bad. It looked interesting when I saw it when I was out. When I start the immersion program I'll just use this as a supplement."

"How?"

"Four weeks. Monday through Friday eight to five." He chuckled. "Hey, I'm becoming fluent in Takashi speak."

Takashi rolled his eyes good-naturedly, pulled Harry's head down, and nibbled on his lips.

"What did you do today," Harry asked when he got his bearings back.

"Training then worked with Chichi. Did you have a good time with Haruhi?"

Harry smiled. "I can see why all you big, bad Alpha's turn into putty around her. How are your father . . . and the rest of the family?"

Takashi frowned and Harry leaned down to kiss his Alpha and run his fingers through his hair hoping to sooth him.

"Chichi is stressed, disappointed, guilty. Said he'd spent so much time with me as his heir that he let Satoshi and Hoshimi slip through the cracks and as a result, they didn't adhere to the same values he pounded into me. He's spending more time with them and he's taking them to one of our farming operations in Kobe in the morning. He wants them to understand where our wealth comes from. He's not told them but he's going to take their focus rings and have them spend the month working on the farm."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Haha already lost her ring and she's restricted to her suite and private gardens for the month. The only books she has access to are books on ethics."

Harry gaped. "Remind me never to get on a Morinozuka's bad side."

Chuckling, Takashi pulled him atop his body. They snogged until dinner arrived.

* * *

Author's Notes:

* This will mainly follow the anime not the manga. Mainly because I've only read up to volume 9 of the manga and I've discovered that libraries are sticklers for not allowing patrons to check out books or use the inter library loan if they haven't paid the late fees for books they've kept for several months, despite sneaking in and returning the books after hours to avoid being embarrassed by the librarians. Imagine that. LOL.

*Anyhoo, I've always wondered what Mori and Hunny's relationship was like outside of the Host Club because it's only hinted at in brief moments. But this is one way I've imagined their relationship, which I admit is based upon how my male cousins act towards each other. Hope you like my interpretation. Also hope you liked Takashi's angst, I've always found it amusing at how hard Takashi is on himself for stupid reasons (like when Hunny had his cavity and when he was wrong about Hunny throwing his fight with Chika) so I used how he beats himself up too much here.

*Guys and Gals thank you so much for all the support for this. I really appreciate it. I probably won't update this one for a week or two, I need to focus on A Chance At Happiness now as I'm behind on that update.

*I really appreciate you and I really get a kick out of reviews that state that they've become addicted to the anime now after reading my story.


	7. Oestrus

Chapter Seven: Oestrus

* * *

Author's Note:

Hiya. Sorry this is upfront but fair warning. Remember this story is Rated M. If your reading this I am assuming you are old enough to do so. It is an Alpha/Omega/Beta Story. This chapter is titled Oestrus. Do the math. I tried to strike a good balance between the emotion and the physical, but I have to take into account Harry and Takashi's personalities as well as their biology. No doubt some of you will be upset that it is too much, while some will be upset that it's too little. Sorry, can only go with what works best for me and the story. I think I struck a good balance so it's not all insert tab a into slot b kind of thing. I hope you like it.

* * *

Monday, 31st of July 2006 – Tokyo Metropolis, City of Minato, Moto-Azabu District, Tokyo, Japan

Harry sat on the bed inside his darkened bedroom. The only light peeked in from the stars shining through closed curtains and the alarm clock illuminating on Takashi's nightstand.

Takashi lay beside him fast asleep. Harry was disappointed. The next few minutes would be monumental, his first oestrus cycle. How could Takashi sleep? Didn't it mean anything to him? While Harry knew his and Takashi's marriage wasn't a love match, he hoped they had gotten to the point where they liked each other and cared about the other's feelings. Why would he sleep now? This was important. Takashi's nonchalance hurt. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, cursing his hormones. They've been all over the place lately. One moment he was happy, the next crying, and Takashi had been avoiding him all week as a result. He'd been home, but he'd been hiding out in the dojo he made out of one of the spare bedrooms or out on the terraces. He must have gotten so annoyed about the outbursts he no longer cared Harry was about to go into heat! Wrapping his arms around himself and shaking Harry watched as the clock struck midnight.

Nothing happened.

No heat. No embarrassing sexual thoughts careening through his body, no out of control feelings, no loss of control. No heat!

Where the healers wrong? Maybe because of all the damage done to his body he was no longer an Omega and couldn't go into heat? Would Takashi want him if he never had an oestrus cycle? If he couldn't go into heat, they couldn't bond. If they couldn't bond, what kind of Omega was he? Takashi wouldn't want him and his family definitely wouldn't approve. Could Omegas who couldn't go into heat have children? Would Takashi dissolved their marriage? Could he? It was magically binding.

It was over. Harry turned on the bedside lamp and shook Takashi awake. "Takashi!"

His husband, and how long could he call him that, jerked upright and looked around the room as if expecting an attack. Once he realized there was no threat, his wide-eyed gaze took in Harry and immediately pulled him onto his lap burying Harry's face in the crock of his neck.

"Why are you crying?" he asked huskily rubbing his hands up and down Harry's bare back.

"The healers were wrong, I'm defective. You should just leave now," he sobbed.

"Harry?"

Harry pulled him away from his body and pointed at the clock in answer.

"It's my birthday."

Still confused, Takashi leaned forward and gently kissed him. "Happy Birthday. But, what do you mean about being defective?"

Harry wondered if he had been wrong about him and Takashi really was an idiot. "My cycle," he said slowly. "It should've happened by now. I'm defective!"

Takashi blinked at him in confusion, before he bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Harry, you've skimmed the Alpha/Omega books instead of reading them, ah?"

Harry glared at his soon to be ex mate. "I've read them," In response, Takashi only stared silently for several moments. Harry growled and hit his mate's bare chest. "Okay, so maybe my eyes skimmed over some of the boring bits."

The smile Takashi held back broke free. "Inside some of those 'boring bits' it states that an Omega's first oestrus cycle begins on their sixteenth birthday on the anniversary of their birth."

"I know that." Harry snapped impatient. "July 31st. It's the anniversary of my birth. Right Now. Nothing's happening."

He waved his hand between he and Takashi's bodies.

Takashi bit his lip, Harry glared. He knew the prat was trying to hold back laughter. "The anniversary of your birth is the actual hour you were born not the physical date."

Harry flushed. "Oh. I don't know my time of birth."

"I do. We have time. Plus, you were born in England and we still have the time difference between here and there. You won't go into full heat until Tuesday morning."

"Well crap," Harry muttered feeling like a total idiot. He rubbed his hand over where he had half-heartedly hit his husband. "Well why didn't you say something sooner? You saw how I've been freaking out."

"Harry, you've been 'freaking out' all week trying to get the apartment ready. How was I supposed to know the difference?" Takashi pointed out slightly exasperated.

"Point," Harry grumbled. "Sorry, I've been a mess."

Takashi chuckled and reached over to turn the light off. He pulled Harry to lie back down wrapping his arms around Harry to keep him still. "Hormones. It's expected. You're cute. Sleep."

* * *

Harry woke the morning of his birthday to the sound of the shower running. Stretching, he froze in place once he smelled Takashi's scent clinging to the sheets. Unable to stop himself, he buried his face in Takashi's pillow breathing in his mate's scent. Before Harry knew it, he had a raging erection while lubricant leaked from his backside, and he couldn't stop himself from humping the bedcovers as he sniffed the pillowcase. Once he realized what he'd been doing, Harry flushed and jumped off the bed, fixing the bedcovers to distract himself and cool his overheated body. He felt hot, itchy, and restless as if something was attempting to crawl out his skin. Yet he felt extremely lethargic, as if he were coming down with a fever. He desperately needed something to drink his head was dizzy.

Harry froze as Takashi's scent infiltrated the bedroom. Swinging around he saw Takashi standing in the doorway staring intently, a robe loosely wrapped around his body.

"Taka?" he asked confused biting his lip and flushing once he saw Takashi's member spring to life underneath the robe. "I thought you said it wouldn't be until tomorrow morning?"

Instead of answering, Takashi came up to Harry and pulled him in his arms nuzzling his neck. "Not yet. It's starting. You're scent is stronger and you're glands are swelling to prepare for my bite." Takashi ran his hands down Harry's body while his teeth and lips and teeth nuzzled Harry's neck. His neck was ultra-sensitive and he whimpered as Takashi teased him. Biology demanded that he melt into Takashi's arms and present his neck to his mate for claiming.

"Alpha."

Takashi growled in response and pushed Harry back on the bed climbing atop him, his teeth sucking and biting Harry's neck as his body grinded down on Harry's pajama clad bottom. Harry felt as if needles were poking on every inch of his skin and the only way to get rid of them was for Takashi to enter and claim him. But he wouldn't. Takashi pulled back with a deep sigh ignoring Harry's frustrated whine as he got to his feet then pulled Harry to his, pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Get ready; I have a surprise for you."

Harry sighed. It sucked being married to a man with the will of iron. "Surprise? Why?"

Takashi rolled his eyes in response and stepped away to go into the dressing room. Looking after his mate curiously for a moment he made his way to the shower. Wondering what the surprise was he took extra care with his clothes and hair before making his way downstairs.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he took in all the changes to the apartment. Over the last week, he worked relentlessly with Kaori and the interior designer to get the apartment ready. He wanted his den perfect before he went into heat. Tradesmen had been in and out the home constantly to get everything done on time. It had been a circus, but once Harry had seen the final result all the drama was worth it.

Japanese architecture and interior design was all about minimalism, clean lines, and monochromic colors. Harry had to find some way to respect that while making it homey enough that it felt as if it were his home instead of a designer's showroom. The natural bamboo wood, white walls, and blending furniture where brightened up with accent walls in yellow, blue, and red throughout the apartment. While Harry brought comfortable monochromic furniture, he mixed that up with a large, yellow storage ottoman, with throw pillows in red and blue as well as other colorful accent furniture. Paper lantern globes hung from the ceilings giving light, but instead of the typical colors of white, brown, or black, they lined the ceiling in alternate primary colors. The shelves were filled with Takashi's extensive mundane book collection. The magical books were kept upstairs in their bedroom. Japanese glass art as well as colorful glass vases the goblins sent from his vaults brought in additional color and character. The upstairs bedrooms had shoji print screens with scenes from Japanese history as doors. The best part was the portrait of him and Takashi hanging in the living room.

He loved his den, and he felt he was ready, but that didn't stop him from still being nervous. He hoped he was good enough for Takashi. Takashi had done a lot for him and he didn't want to disappoint him.

Hearing Takashi in the kitchen, he nervously played with his hair and slid open the sliding screen.

"Okay, there is nothing you can say about my hai . . ." Harry's voice trailed off as he saw his surprise. His mouth dropped open and he swung around the room in a circle. "Oh . . .," he breathed in disbelief.

"Happy Birthday."

"Yeah," Harry nodded stupidly as he blinked and bit his lip. In all his worries about his heat, he'd forgotten today was his birthday and he'd should get presents. Not that he'd ever really gotten presents before. He discovered he had paid for the presents Hermione and Ron had given him over the years, even the money for the Nimbus Professor McGonagall had given him had come from his vault. Not to mention the replacement Firebolt they purchased when McGonagall and Flitwick destroyed the one Sirius had sent him by stripping the charm work. The only real presents he received where the ones he'd gotten from Sirius and Hagrid. And no one had ever done anything like this for him.

Takashi outdid himself. The number sixteen hung on the wall in enormous black lettering, vases of yellow daisies sat on the shelves on each side of the number. On the kitchen island was an elaborate buffet of every type of breakfast food set on elegant black and yellow serving dishes. A cake covered in yellow and black fondant with presents surrounding it sat on the kitchen table.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Smiling, Takashi pushed a plate in his hand and led him to the food. Harry saw fruit he'd never seen before beautifully displayed on a three tiered dish stand. He grabbed some and turned to feed it to Takashi so he could judge the expression on his face and determine if it was something he wanted to try. Takashi of course caught on to his antics and smirking began to find the most foreign looking fruits to feed him by hand. That led to them ignoring the plates and feeding food to each other as they laughed and talked. Everything was wonderful, it was the best breakfast he'd ever had.

When they both declared themselves full, Takashi pulled him in his arms, holding him against his taller body by his bum, while they kissed. Takashi's lips tasted of syrup, cream, and French toast. Harry moaned and went lax into his Alpha's embrace letting him take control of their snog session.

"You smell so good. Taste even better," Takashi said his voice guttural.

Harry blushed. "We can start early."

Takashi growled before stepping back and closing his eyes breathing heavily. "Want to do it right. It's your birthday, we're going out."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Ah. It'll be somewhere secluded, just you and me. Sorry but I can't bear to have others near you so close to your heat."

Harry grinned. "Sounds lovely. You worked so hard on everything that I'd like a piece of cake before we leave though."

Smiling, Takashi led him to the table and sat Harry down on his lap while he cut the cake and fed it to him. Once finished, Harry reached for the presents but paused when he felt Takashi stiffen beneath him. He remembered what Kaori had told him about Japanese gift giving practices.

"Is it okay to open these in front of you?"

"Ah." Takashi nuzzled his neck. "Want you to like them."

Harry swung around in his Alpha's lap and gave him a brutal kiss before taking the first present in his hands and carefully removing the elaborate wrapping.

"They're wrapped so beautifully, I don't want to mess it up," Harry said softly as he slowly unwrapped the present. Harry gasped. There were tickets to a magical zoo and dragon reserve in Kyoto. "Wow."

Harry turned to give Takashi another hard, open mouth kiss before opening his other gifts. He also received subscriptions to international Quidditch magazines, a magical wireless radio that had enough of a magical booster to play programs from England, hair care and beauty products, and the last gift, a 24k gold necklace with a matching pendant of a lion with ruby eyes. Takashi's face flushed red with embarrassment when Harry gasped excitedly.

"It's perfect."

Takashi shrugged, though Harry could tell his Alpha was pleased. "It's your sign and your house at school."

Harry grinned and smashed his lips against Takashi's before holding out the necklace for Takashi to fasten it around his neck. Once the necklace was on, he engulfed Takashi in a tight hug and nuzzled his face in the side of his Alpha's neck, inhaling his potent scent.

"Best birthday ever. Best Alpha ever."

Takashi smiled. "I think you're high. No more sugar for you." He kissed him before pushing him toward the shoji screen. "Get your things while I put up the food."

Harry beamed happily and ran out the room only to pause when he saw Hedwig glaring at him from the closed terrace door. Running to open the door, he took his ornery owl in his arms and relieved her from her heavy burden before carrying her to her perch.

"Sorry girl. I know you must be tired after that long flight. I missed you though."

Hedwig rolled her eyes and gave him her 'of course you did' look. Harry snorted and ran his hand down Hedwig's flank only to stop short when he found the platinum encrusted band with the Potter crest around her leg. Startled, he let his magic flow as he felt for the spells on the band. Notice-me-not charms to prevent her from being seen by non-magicals, a carrying case with shrinking and feather light charms that made it easier for her carry large packages over great distances, strengthening and endurance charms so she wouldn't get tired over long journeys. It was an amazing gift and Harry felt stupid that he'd never thought of it before.

"Where did you get this? The goblins?"

Hedwig barked the negative and jerked her head toward the kitchen where Takashi was.

"Really," Harry grinned. "Isn't he amazing. Look what he got me for my birthday." Harry pulled his necklace out to show her and she shrugged her wing as if to say 'meh, mines better'. Harry stuck his tongue out at Hedwig. "You know it's great and stop acting like you don't like him. I know you do."

Hedwig rolled her eyes. Laughing, Harry set her down on her perch where she immediately turned her back on him and went inside where her food and water where.

By the time Takashi walked back into the living area, Harry had his satchel draped across his chest though he didn't know where they were going and if he had everything he'd need. He bounced up and gave him a tight hug.

"You brought Hedwig a present too!"

"You'd be upset if something happened to her," Takashi shrugged.

Harry squeezed Takashi tight and felt tears fall down his face. He was so lucky. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Takashi in his life. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt this carefree. Had he ever felt this way before? Blinking, Harry felt his Alpha palm under his chin and opened his eyes as he lifted his head to meet his mate's concerned gaze.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled through his tears. "I'm happy. Thank you."

He buried himself back in Takashi's chest and Takashi maneuvered them to the sofa and sat Harry on his lap, burying Harry's face in his neck while he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back so his scent would calm his hormonal outbursts.

"Hormones are getting worse," he told Takashi wryly while using his lips to nibble at the base of Takashi's throat.

"We should go," Takashi growled.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the lovely day you planned out for us," Harry said jumping off Takashi's lap with a laugh.

Takashi shook his head in amusement and grabbed his bag that was sitting by the genkan before taking Harry's hand and leaving the building where their car awaiting them. It wasn't too long before they pulled up to an elegant mansion.

"Where are we," Harry asked intrigued.

"Haninozuka Compound."

"Hmm."

The Haninozuka Estate wasn't as old or as traditional as the Morinozukas'. While it was in the Japanese style, it was more modern with a strong hint of American rustic. The home was a long single story estate filled with floor to ceiling windows, Harry was curious to go inside and explore the home, but Takashi led him around the back to the surrounding forest like gardens until they came to the private garden, jungle-inspired playground, and elaborate natural swimming pool. Harry gasped.

"Wow."

"Swimming pool has an adjacent lazy river that runs through the back gardens of the estate,"

Takashi said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a scrap of fabric he handed to Harry. Harry looked at the tiny fabric curiously before realizing it was a swimsuit.

"Seriously?"

Takashi shrugged and pushed him into the changing room. Harry sighed down at the swimsuit in his hand. It was a tiny bikini with a wide yellow band and yellow and blue panels. The crotch area was sheer black mesh that hid nothing. He might as well go out naked. Harry put on the bikini and stared at himself in the mirror in disbelief. This was fashion? Though Harry supposed it could've been worse, Takashi could've given him a thong.

Stepping outside he saw Takashi waiting for him wearing orange swim trunks that fell to his knees. Pissed, Harry placed his hands on his hips and glared at his Alpha.

"Pervert."

Takashi smirked and pushed him down on the lounger where he took his time rubbing suntan lotion onto his body. Soon they were on inflatable tubes spending the day floating side by side down the pond that weaved around the estate. It was hard to stay peeved at his Alpha on such a beautiful, relaxing day. It helped that the soft breeze, great company, cool water, and lazy but enjoyable experience helped reduce his the fever igniting his body due to his upcoming oestrus cycle.

For lunch, they sat under a cherry blossom tree for a picnic and Harry was able to put his shorts back on though he goggled when an old man in traditional dress with an elongated, gourd shaped head appeared and set out lunch for them.

"Takashi?" Harry whispered once the man left.

Takashi chuckled. "He's a nurarihyon. They're spiritual beings who have a habit of breaking into wizard homes when they're away and act as if they own the wizard's property. Ages ago, he dared to break into the Haninozuka's home and was caught. As penance, he has to serve the family for the rest of his life, as he is a supernatural creature he has a long life span."

Harry gaped. "How long has he been serving the family?"

Takashi shrugged. "250 years?"

"He doesn't look exactly human and the Haninozukas are squibs now. How can he not be noticed?" Harry frowned, "what keeps him from getting his revenge and harming the family? I don't think I'd want a servant who was only with me because he had been trapped into it."

"Magical oaths make it hard for them to rebel. Plus they're natural shape shifters, non-magicals just see him as an eccentric butler. They can't see through the glamour. He's very loyal and especially close to Mitsukuni, he's the one who realized Mitsukuni was a squib and not non-magical and got him to healers."

Harry nodded. He thought about the tickets Takashi had given him to the magical reserve and wondered what else he'd see that wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

"What other type of magical creatures are here in Japan?"

Takashi spent the rest of the lunch explaining about different magical creatures and spirits native to Asia. After they ate, they walked through the gardens hand and hand with Takashi showing him the bonsai garden while explaining the process of growing and cultivating them. They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the gardens and playing on the playground. Close to dinner, they got back in the car and made their way back to the apartment where Takashi had catered in a candlelight dinner outside on the terrace. After dinner, private masseurs treated them to massages, then they sat in the hot tub on the private terrace outside their bedroom. Harry was surprised. He had assumed the hot tub would make the burning he felt worse, but it was surprisingly refreshing. A very relaxed Harry climbed to bed and tangled himself in Takashi's arms.

"You made this day the best day in my life."

Takashi flushed with embarrassment and pulled Harry's body against his and curling his legs around Harry's before closing his eyes.

"Sleep."

* * *

Takashi deserved a medal. No, he deserved for the gods to build a shrine in his honor so others could visit and acknowledge his greatness. No one, no one would've been able to do what he's done and kept Harry innocent. No one.

He opened his eyes early Tuesday morning to discover Harry had climbed atop him in his sleep again. Inhaling, Takashi could nearly taste the pheromones Harry's body produced. His Omega smelled heavenly like pastry, tealeaves, and wind. Only a couple more hours now and he'd finally be buried inside him. It took all Takashi's power to not roll Harry over and plunge into him. The feeling was made worse when Harry moaned in his sleep and ground his groin against his.

Willpower snapped Takashi swung Harry around, pressing him against the mattress taking control of his mouth with sloppy, desperate kisses while slamming their clothed groins together. Harry still half-asleep whimpered at the contact and called out his name even as he wrapped his legs around Takashi's waist meeting his thrusts. It was too much. Takashi had spent too much time denying himself, after a few thrusts, he came so hard stars exploded behind his lids and he slumped boneless atop Harry's equally spasming body.

When Takashi came back to consciousness after the multiple orgasms that were a curse to his nature, he was shocked to find himself lying on his back, Harry's lithe body straddling him as he held a plate of food in his hands.

Harry smirked. "Good morning."

Takashi flushed. He had never lost his control like that before. Never blacked out while pleasuring another person, it had always been too dangerous. When an Alpha climaxed, they were at their most vulnerable because it took between ten to twelve minutes for their orgasms to cease and their knot to deflate. This was unacceptable. He couldn't loose control, what if he hurt Harry?

He scowled. "Morning."

Harry chucked and peeled a kyoha (Japanese grape) before slipping it into his mouth. Takashi allowed his Omega to feed him and soothe his frazzled nerves. Once full, Harry leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Takashi's ear.

"Thank you."

"Ah?"

Harry chuckled darkly and bent down to lick juice clinging to Takashi's bottom lip before he continued speaking. "I was close to giving up. My whole life was a lie. Everyone I was close to betrayed me. I didn't see the point of going on. Thank you for showing me there was a world outside the box I'd been trapped in. Still life to live."

Takashi's eyes popped open wide in shock. "Harry."

There were no words.

His Omega grinned as if he hadn't just blown his mind, hadn't just struck fear in his heart. Harry pecked his lips before jumping off his body and heading towards the bathroom. In his wake, Takashi felt frozen in shock, unable to move or process what he'd just heard. It was inconceivable to him that Harry would've given up, would've taken his own life.

Before meeting Harry he'd been worried about how they'd interact. While he always felt honored to be promised to an Omega Male, his experiences with Omegas before Harry had been with Omega Females. He had both wanted and feared Harry before they met. Would he be able to protect, desire, and care for Harry as he promised? After all, despite his biology, Harry was still a man. Then he'd met Haruhi's father Ranka and his fears went into overdrive. Despite reading the reports, despite knowing Harry wouldn't be the same, he had nightmares for weeks after meeting Ranka. Haruhi's father was not the kind of Omega Male he wanted to spend his life with. His doubts were thrown out the window the first time he spied Harry at Gringotts staring at him like a defiant kitten. At first glance, Harry became his.

When Harry returned fresh from the shower, Takashi pulled him atop his body and kissed him desperately.

"Don't do it," he managed.

Harry smiled. "I promise."

"First I wanted to help. Angry over what happened to you. Now that I know you . . .. Don't."

"Promise. You showed me how interesting life can be. Besides, I'd miss you. Just wanted you to know why I'm grateful, why I appreciate you . . . before this starts."

Takashi crushed Harry in his arms. "Lucky."

"Yes, I am."

"Meant me."

"Oh . . . wow."

Harry tightened his arms around Takashi holding on to each other for a very long time.

They still had time. To try and keep his mind off the enticing body and smell in the bed next to him, Takashi worked on his summer homework ignoring Harry's obvious attempts in trying to figure out the exact time his heat would began. Takashi watched amused as Harry pouted and pulled out his computer to work on his Japanese program.

"Takashi," Harry suddenly called out an hour before his heat was due to commence.

Takashi looked up from his book and his body instantly stiffened as he saw Harry staring at him with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Chikuso (oh shxit)!" Takashi breathed.

Harry crawled onto Takashi's lap. Takashi could smell his mate's arousal and the fluids dripping from his penis and entrance. Takashi bit his lip until it bleed. It wasn't time yet. He couldn't hold back a shiver when Harry nuzzled his neck.

"You smell good Taka," Harry said huskily. "Like choji oil, miso, and sweet dumplings."

Takashi groaned as Harry nibbled on his neck. He wasn't going to be able to hold out. He wasn't a saint. His chest rose and fell erratically as the two sides of himself, the primitive Alpha who wanted to claim his mate, and the human who didn't want to rush things and hurt Harry warred with each other. His erection throbbed beneath his pajama bottoms and his hands were fisted on the sheets, not daring to move as the alluring Omega ground his utterly perfect body in Takashi's lap.

Harry whined in frustration and slammed his mouth over Takashi's.

"Taka, please."

"Not ready yet . . . we still have a little more time," Takashi gasped out.

"Do you even want me," Harry whined. "You're so restrained, sometimes I'm not sure."

Oh, that was it. Takashi growled and rolled over until Harry was underneath his body. He waved his hand with the focus ring on it and ropes appeared, tying Harry's hands over his head. Takashi then spelled off Harry's clothes, taking his Omega's leaking member in his mouth. The moans from Harry's mouth and the hips thrusting demanding he go deeper only fueled the fire.

"More!" Harry demanded. "Please more!"

Takashi chuckled around his mate's member loving the growls and whimpers falling from Harry's mouth. He'd leave an offering to the spirits of his ancestors for blessing him with a feisty mate. He inserted three fingers inside his Omega's hole and massaged his prostate, which caused Harry to scream and ejaculate in Takashi's mouth. Yet still, Harry remained hard.

"Please," Harry begged.

"Almost," Takashi groaned as he squirmed on the bed, desperately trying to find relief. "Not there yet."

Harry threw back his head and groaned. "How can this not be ready! It's here!"

Takashi chuckled and went back to Harry's body using his lips and hands to heighten Harry's pleasure while Harry squirmed and pleaded underneath him.

"I need to touch you," Harry whined.

"Your pleasure," Takashi countered huskily.

"Then give me what I want," Harry demanded.

"Not there yet."

Takashi continued to pleasure Harry, slowly climbing up Harry's body as he peppered him with kisses. Takashi used his teeth and tongue to turn Harry on, from sucking on the toes of Harry's feet to dragging his tongue seductively up the length of his thigh. Then Harry attacked.

Harry regained his sanity and managed to use the last of his strength to surprise Takashi by flipping him over. Grinning in triumph, he bent down and kissed his husband's lips before slowly kissing down Takashi's body his hands still tied above him. Though he refused to be deterred as he got to finally kiss, touch, analyze Takashi's luscious body.

Before in all the snogging sessions, Takashi had taken control and overwhelmed Harry and Harry never got to really explore. Harry was determined to make Takashi cry out, do something to show he could affect Takashi as he affected him. He kissed his way down Takashi's chest pausing at Takashi's nipples, mimicking Takashi's movements using his teeth, lips, and tongue doing his best to get a reaction from him. Though Takashi moaned and twisted, it seemed he still kept a tight rein on his control. Smirking, Harry made his way down to Takashi's member, opened his mouth, and swallowed the head of Takashi's cock.

"Harry!"

Takashi attempted to lift Harry off him, but Harry shook his head and opened his mouth wider attempting to take as much as possible. It was difficult, Takashi wasn't the smallest man on the planet, and his Alpha genetics only made him larger. Remembering the sex books he read, Harry relaxed his throat when he felt his gag reflex kick in. He stopped a moment then pushed further a little more. Takashi began to shake uncontrollable as his hands fisted in the sheets as he babbled constantly in Japanese. Finally, Harry thought proudly. To reward his mate for finally letting go, Harry used his throat muscles to swallow. Takashi screamed in response.

Pleased, Harry removed his mouth, raised himself over Takashi, lined himself up, and quickly dropped down on Takashi's penis.

Harry screamed.

Pain. Hurt. Agony. What the hell? His insides were on fire. It was as if Takashi's member was a giant, hot knife thrust inside of him, searing the inside of his body. Tears poured down his face as he breathed shallowly attempting to control the unexpected pain rocketing his system.

"Harry!"

Takashi attempted to lift Harry off but Harry shook his head and squeezed his thighs against Takashi's.

"Okay, okay." Harry gasped through his tears. "Startled. Hold on."

Harry had a hard time catching his breath. It hurt. He didn't think it would hurt with the lubrication his body naturally produced. Damnit, Takashi was right he should have waited. It wasn't too bad though, he thought between frantic gusts of air released from his mouth. Frankly, he'd been in more pain in his life, and the pain lessened the longer he sat. The knife pricks began to fade and he began to like the feeling of fullness. It felt weird. Alien. Curious, Harry shifted his hips and Takashi flung his head back and muttered words he couldn't understand. Pleased, Harry did it again and watched Takashi groan.

Oh, he got it now. He knew why Alpha's were such control freaks. This was amazing. What a powerful feeling it was to watch your partner come apart beneath you and know you were the cause. Harry wanted more.

Harry grinned. "I like you like this all ruffled. It's sexy."

Harry rose a little and dropped back down hard and fast.

"Kuso!"Takashi shrieked. Gasping, Takashi waved his hand, releasing the bounds around Harry's hands and then clamped his own hands around Harry's waist stilling him. "Not in full heat yet," Takashi gasped.

Duh, Harry thought internally. But, he smiled and wiggled in Takashi's grip. Takashi's English, usually flawless was horrible now.

"Feels like it."

"Regular . . . intense arousal. Not heat . . . must produce . . .."

Harry squeezed his inner muscles and Takashi moaned losing his train of thought.

"Mmm." Harry reached down with his hands and tangled their fingers together. "Well you are sexy. Now you know it's you and not the hormones. I like you under me like this."

Harry used his knees as traction before raising his hips and slamming down again.

"Merlin!" Harry screamed.

Something happened. The pain was gone and all he felt was pleasure, blinding all consuming pleasure. Fluid leaked out his body in embarrassingly copious amounts. The powerful feeling Harry felt of being in control disappeared. All he felt was need. He needed Takashi inside of him. He needed Takashi to take control and dominate him. He needed to be filled. Was he inside of him still? Something was missing. The fullness he felt inside was gone. Why? Takashi was still inside him, why didn't he feel full? Harry keened shifting his hips desperately, wanting, needing that feeling of fullness.

"Taka," he cried, scared wondering what was going on. He felt so empty. Gasping, Harry pleaded for Takashi to fill him to make him feel full once again.

Takashi sniffed then roared, flipping Harry over he withdrew his member from Harry's body then thrust back into him. Repeating the gesture over and over again. It was if a wild animal had been unleased inside his mate. But, it wasn't enough. He wasn't full.

"Taka?"

In response, the thrusting increased and a sort of hip twisting grind was added into the equation. It felt so good.

"Mine!"

"Yes!" Harry gasped wrapping his legs around Takashi's waist meeting his furious thrusts. "More please!"

"Waited was good."

"You were. Good. More Taka." He needed it. He needed that full feeling again and only Takashi could give it to him.

Takashi pulled all the way out then slammed back in hitting Harry's prostate. Harry screamed out a string of intelligible words as he begged and pleaded for Takashi not to stop. Takashi continued to pound into him as sweat poured down his body. Each thrust was pure bliss, but somehow it wasn't enough.

"More!"

"My Harry. So beautiful. So perfect."

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes at Takashi's words. He lifted limp arms and ran them up and down Takashi's body trying to get at anything he could reach. Then Takashi stopped thrusting.

"Taka," he whimpered too needy and too strung out to say anything else.

"I'll fill you. But first tell me your mine, Harry."

"I'm not," Harry whined. "Not yet. Really. Make me yours."

"Yes!"

Harry bared his neck and as Takashi slammed into him hitting his prostate again and bit at his neck, drawing blood. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure was like nothing Harry experienced before. All consuming. And finally he felt it. He was full. Finally full. It was perfect. Harry's legs shook and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he climaxed. Dimly, Harry felt Takashi achieve his own orgasm and his knot flared inside Harry tying their bodies together.

"So good Taka."

Takashi shuddered through another release and Harry shuddered at the intense emotions ratcheting through his body as he felt Takashi's member inside him. His own gave feeble attempts to come back to life, but Takashi had destroyed him, wrung him dry. Takashi bent down and licked at the open wound on Harry's neck.

"Mine, forever," Takashi's voice was guttural, his Alpha was in control for the moment.

"Yours."

They were entwined for over ten minutes, Takashi went through several more orgasms, each getting progressively less intense than the last until his knot finally deflated and Takashi was able to pull out Harry's body as copious amounts of semen flooding in his wake. Once he recovered, Takashi cleaned the mess with magic and summoned the basket of food to the bed where they gulped down bottles of water and ate a meal. Drained, all Harry could do was lie limply in Takashi's arms and allow his Alpha to provide for him. Just as Harry finished his treacle tart, he felt his pheromones flare up again and his body shake with want. He needed to be filled.

Takashi's nostrils flared and he growled.

* * *

Author's Notes:

*I've been lazy lately. Since this was pretty much written I found it easier to update this than A Chance at Happiness because that chapter isn't written and I have to write it from scratch. So I've been avoiding that. Spring Break is approaching and I'm trying to pawn the kidlets off on relatives for a couple days so I should get back on track soon.

*Shouts out to my wonderful reviewers who told me where I could read manga, I am eternally grateful. Though I still haven't gone through Ouran High School Host Club yet. I am ashamed to say that I have become addicted to yaoi manga. I never realized I was such a perv at heart.

*Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I appreciate all of your support. It has really helped keep me motivated. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
